Infestação
by Alfa Prime
Summary: Os Defensores e seus amigos enfrentam uma nova crise de algo vindo do espaço, de onde seus gritos...não podem ser ouvidos.
1. Queda do Espaço

**Parte 1: Queda do Espaço**

* * *

No espaço, a gigantesca nave conhecida como Arca Espacial vaga próxima ao planeta Sedna.

Em seu interior, na cabine de comando, Collector, a dirigente da nave que se dedicou por toda a vida em buscar e preservar espécies de animais em todas as partes do universo, se encontrava aflita.

"Isso é terrível. A chuva de meteoros causou um desvio mais grave do que imaginei. Se as coordenadas estiverem corretas, a nave tomou seu rumo em direção à Terra. Preciso chegar antes dela. Espero não ser tarde demais. Acionar motores a toda."

E quase que instantaneamente, a Arca partiu em direção ao planeta Terra.

* * *

No prédio central das industrias Plunder, que serve de base para as atividades do Sindicato da Poluição, seus integrantes, os eco-vilões, discutem novos planos de poluição.

"E então, meus colegas." Looten Plunder deu início à reunião. "Quais as novas ideias de aumentarmos os danos a este planeta ao mesmo tempo que encheremos os bolsos?"

"Monopolizar o mercado de bombas nucleares." Sugeriu Deke Nuken.

"Uso de pesticidas mais fortes nas plantações." Falou Skumm.

"Aterros sanitários sob orfanatos. Com quem os órfãos vão reclamar? Com os pais?" Disse Sly Sludge com um toque de humor.

"Acho que devíamos criar geneticamente novas espécies de predadores, do tipo que depredam até a si mesmos. Ha, ha, ha, ha, ha." Doutora Bright citou com sua risada insana.

"Gente, gente. Estamos pensando pequeno demais." Greedy argumentou ao passo que devorava uma pizza. "Já tentamos isso tudo e nada deu certo. Os Defensores conseguiram frustrar tudo que pensamos."

"E o que você acha que devemos fazer, Greedy? Esperar que um milagre despenque do céu?" Plunder reclamou perdendo um pouco de seu jeito polido de falar.

"Peço desculpas pela interrupção, cavalheiros...e doutora Bright," Interrompeu MAL, o computador auto-pensativo da dra. Bright. "mas meus sensores conectados ao sistema de satélite das industrias Plunder detectaram um estranho objeto caindo na Terra. E pelas proporções registradas, é algo muito maior do que apenas um meteoro."

"Muito maior quanto, MAL querido?" Perguntou Bright em seu jeito doce que raramente demonstrava na frente dos outros.

"Eu diria que quase a proporção de um campo de futebol."

Todos ficaram boquiabertos. Skumm ficou curioso.

"E o que seria tão grande? Uma espaçonave?"

OS olhares dos eco-vilões se voltaram para o homem rato de forma repreensiva, mas MAL retomou o assunto.

"Para dizer a verdade, o argumento de Skumm não é de todo um absurdo. A possibilidade do objeto em questão ser uma espaçonave devido a suas proporções e formato são de 85%."

"Uma espaçonave? De verdade? Imaginem a tecnologia que ela pode estar carregando. Algo que renderia milhões." Comentou Plunder alegremente, esfregando as mãos.

"E que seria de grande utilidade para aumentar os danos neste planeta." Dra. Bright teve que concordar.

"Fala, cabeça de chip. Aonde a bagaça vai despencar?" Duke Nukem perguntou a MAL.

"Se meus cálculos estiverem corretos, e em geral estão, o ponto de impacto se dará na Austrália."

"Austrália? Nesse caso será melhor pormos o pé-na-estrada antes que os eco-pestes decidam meter o nariz." Sly Sludge tratou de rebater.

"De pleno acordo, meu amigo lodoso. Eco-vilões...UNIDOS." E com essa declaração, Plunder e seus parceiros de crimes contra a Terra trataram de se movimentar.

* * *

De volta ao espaço, a Arca finalmente chegou as proximidades da Terra e Collector observava da ponte, apenas pra presenciar o que mais Temia.

"Pelas estrelas, cheguei tarde." Collector comentou com angústia quando viu a nave que seguia entrar na atmosfera da Terra, caindo a uma grande velocidade. "Precisarei de ajuda para lidar com tal situação, mas por sorte sei onde achar." E concluindo tal pensamento, Collector desapareceu da ponte.

* * *

Na ilha da Esperança, lar dos Defensores, os heróis do planeta desfrutam de um período de férias ao lado de seus novos amigos, o trio de androides chamado Ninja Warriors, composto por Ninja, Kunoichi e Kamaitachi.

Ma-Ti está praticando windsurf ao lado de seu macaquinho Sushi; Kwami e Gi estão jogando vôlei com o gigantesco Ninja e Kunoichi, a única do grupo capaz de se passar por humana, e no caso, ela exibia seu lindo corpo humano num maiô vermelho, do mesmo modelo que o de Gi, embora o dela fosse preto; Kamaitachi exibia seu talento em arte fazendo um castelo de areia em estilo japonês e Wheeler tratava de passar bronzeador nas costas nuas de sua noiva Linka.

"Está apreciando meu toque, russinha?"

"Ah, Wheeler. Não sei como pude viver tanto tempo sem seu toque."

"Nesse caso, que tal um beijo para repôr um pouco do tempo perdido?"

Linka sorriu e foi se aproximando, mas antes que pudessem se aproximar, uma bola passou por entre os dois atingindo uma palmeira com tal força que quase a fez cair. Foi um susto e tanto para os dois, que se viraram para o jogo de vôlei.

"Foi uma ótima jogada, Ninja, e aprecio que esteja no meu time, mas tente moderar um pouco mais sua força."

"Desculpe, Kwame, mas ao menos a bola não estourou."

"E nem vai ser preciso nadar quase 1 quilômetro pra recupera-la. Hi, hi, hi." Disse Gi com um risinho.

"O que é bom, pois a água salgada não faz bem ao meu cabelo, e não é porque sou uma androide que não devo descuidar da aparência." Falou Kunoichi mexendo sua longa mecha loira.

Enquanto falavam, a imagem de Gaia surgiu perante todos. "Peço desculpas por interromper suas férias, Defensores, mas temos uma situação grave à frente."

"Escutaram, meus amigos. Temos um dever a cumprir, o qual temo ser mais importante que minha obra na areia, mas a qual posso retomar posteriormente." Exclamou Kamaitachi.

"Vamos lá então." Disse Linka levantando rapidamente, mas Wheeler logo a chamou. "Hey, baby. Não esqueceu algo?"

Linka se virou para seu noivo e notou que ele segurava um top de biquíni, o que levou-a a olhar para baixo e se cobrir na mesma hora, com o rosto vermelho.

"Wheeler, por favor?" Ela pediu e ele veio, dando a peça pra se cobrir. Os demais tentaram fingir que não viam.

* * *

Na Câmara de Cristal, todos se reuniram diante Gaia.

"Ok, Gaia. Qual a situação?"

"Bem, Ma-Ti. Tem alguém aqui que quer ver vocês e poderá explicar melhor." Todos ficaram em silêncio e de repente ouviram uma voz em suas mentes, inclusive os androides.

"Olá, meus amigos. Há muito que não os via."

Diante de todos, uma figura feminina de pele roxa com o rosto em forma de peixe e olhos amarelos materializou-se.

"Collector".

Continua...

* * *

**Uma das ideias que tinha pra crossover seria do Capitão Planeta encontrar os protagonistas do jogo de Super Nintendo Ninja Warriors, mas infelizmente este não está disponível para tal, por isso resolvi introduzi-los mesmo assim, já que gosto desse jogo.**

**Futuramente escreverei como os Defensores conheceram os androides ninja e como se uniram a equipe.**

**Wheeler e Linka se merecem, então decidi já fazê-los noivos.**

**Também tem a introdução do planeta Sedna, que ficou no lugar de Plutão como nono planeta.**


	2. Collector Aparece

**Parte 2: Collector Chega**

* * *

3 dias atrás

Um gigantesco objeto desce a toda velocidade, seguindo em direção à Austrália. Em poucos segundos, um forte impacto é visto e ouvido ao norte do país.

* * *

2 dias atrás.

Um jato das Industrias Plunder está se aproximando do local. Em seu interior, o Sindicato da Poluição e seus asseclas.

"Senhor Plunder. Estamos perto do objetivo." Avisou o piloto.

"Muito bom. Bem, meus amigos, falta muito pouco." Diz Plunder desfrutando de um charuto.

"Incrível como conseguiu arrumar tudo, Plunder. Chegarmos aqui antes de qualquer outro e encobrir tudo com a desculpa de ser um festival com fogos e luzes." Argumentou Skumm.

"Ora. Nada que alguns telefonemas e uns milhões de dólares em suborno não ajeitassem."

"E já tenho o que precisamos para garantir que ninguém meterá o nariz. MAL querido, está pronto?"

"Perfeitamente, querida doutora. O sistema de campo de força que projetou irá manter qualquer coisa do lado de fora e com capacidade de retrair e expandir, apenas não podendo afetar a vida vegetal devido a falta de um ajuste mais perfeito, o que é uma pena."

E com isso, o jato foi seguindo até o norte da Austrália.

* * *

1 dia atrás

"Comandante. Temos confirmação do ocorrido na Austrália."

O comandante pegou os documentos e checou o que estava escrito.

"Excelente. Que bom termos gente de total confiança que não se vende. Reúna os homens e entre em contato com nossos agentes aliados."

"Sim, comandante Clash."

* * *

Hoje

"Collector. É tão bom vê-la de novo. Parece muito bem para uma mulher de 70 mil anos." Disse Gi cumprimentando a amiga.

"Obrigada, Gi. Vindo de você é um elogio. E acho que não conheço seus novos amigos."

"Eu apresento." Falou Kwame. "Este são Ninja, Kunoichi e Kamaitachi, o trio de androides ninjas."

"Não imaginei que a Terra teria tecnologia para criar seres tão avançados." Collector disse em admiração.

"Nunca subestime a capacidade humana, minha cara." Citou Kamaitachi. "E se me permite a curiosidade, como fala sem mexer os lábios?"

"Me comunico telepaticamente, já que minha língua nativa é incompreensível a maioria das espécies. Ouça." E Collector falou um pouco em sua língua.

Kamaitachi ficou pensativo e respondeu: "Não. De fato não acho que essa roupa te deixe acima do peso."

Collector olhou surpresa. "Mas, como conseguiu...?"

"Eu nunca disse, mas tenho um processador translingual que me permite entender qualquer idioma...claro, exceto o falar dos críticos de arte daqui."

Com certeza ninguém deixou de achar graça na resposta do esguio androide. "Mas devo dizer que me impressiona estar diante de um ser cuja capacidade telepática consegue se comunicar até com máquinas."

"Se a máquina tiver uma consciência, não é problema. Mas agora devo dizer o por quê de minha visita."

"Estamos ouvindo, ou melhor, pensando." Wheeler respondeu. "Diga."

"Farei melhor. Fechem os olhos." E todos fecharam e em seguida, uma imagem como se fosse de um filme de cinema, surgiu em suas mentes.

* * *

_Collector conduzia a Arca Espacial pelos arredores da Via-Láctea em busca de novas espécies para preservar quando os sensores de vida detectaram sinais vitais vindos de uma nave a alguns quilômetros à frente. Ela se comunicou pelo rádio._

_"Aqui é a Arca Espacial para a nave desconhecida, respondam, por favor." Nada. "Nave desconhecida. Alguém na escuta?" Collector decidiu averiguar melhor pelo monitor._

_Pelo aspecto de danificação a nave parecia inoperante, mas se havia vida lá, Collector tinha que averiguar._

_Preparando-se adequadamente para uma viagem no espaço, Collector se teleportou até a nave._

_No interior, o aspecto era todo deteriorado e destruído, como se tivesse havido uma grande batalha. Penetrando cada vez mais a fundo, Collector buscava telepaticamente por sinais de qualquer coisa viva, quando sentiu uma primitiva presença. Um pouco depois, encontrou uma porta do tipo usada para áreas de segurança e a abriu, mas o que viu a deixou horrorizada como nunca tinha ficado._

_Havia corpos presos as paredes com um tipo de resina e uma espécie de ovo do qual nunca tinha visto, dos quais tinham dezenas, muitos abertos de um jeito estranho, quase que como cascas de banana. A maioria dos presos estava morto, como que tivessem tido seus peitos arrombados de dentro pra fora; uns tinham uma estranha massa de pele fixadas a seus rostos que se mantinha agarrada com uma longa cauda, mas tinha um aparentemente inconsciente e sem a coisa no rosto, embora uma estivesse caída a seus pés. Collector se aproximou e o despertou._

_"Ei. Você está bem? O que aconteceu?"_

_O homem acordou em súbito. Começou a falar descontroladamente._

_"Não, não. Eles não podem sair. Não podem sair."_

_"Não entre em pânico, vou tirá-lo daí."_

_"Não, é tarde demais. Ele está em mim. Me mate, me mate antes que...arghhh." E antes de qualquer coisa pudesse ser feita, o peito do homem eclodiu, revelando uma espécie de larva com dentes. Quase que na mesma hora, estranhos seres com forma de mãos de 6 dedos e uma cauda de escorpião, similares as peles presas aos mortos, começaram a entrar na área, seguidas de criaturas negras de tamanho humanoide com um aspecto horrendo._

_Suas cabeças lembravam canoas invertidas com uma parte lisa no fronte e grandes mandíbulas que apresentavam uma segunda boca interna e não ostentavam olhos. As mãos tinham um segundo polegar; nas costas, grandes tubos e uma longa cauda espinhosa._

_Collector tentou se comunicar com os seres, mas nada achou além de uma forte selvageria e um desejo de servir aquela que os gerou. Collector se teleportou antes que pudesse ser pega. De volta a Arca, concluiu que aqueles monstros eram demasiadamente perigosos para serem resgatados e resolveu lhes dar um fim._

_Acessando os bancos de dados da nave através de sue computador, Collector obteve os registros de bordo e iniciou um processo para ativar o piloto automático e enviá-la para algum lugar sem vida. Uma vez ativado o piloto automático, a nave começou a se movimentar e seguir pelas coordenadas inseridas, mas por acaso, uma chuva de meteoros chegou sem aviso e a acertou fortemente, causando-lhe um desvio._

_Quando Collector notou o que acontecido, tratou de seguir a nave na esperança de tentar pará-la antes que seguisse pra algum lugar habitável._

* * *

Ao abrirem os olhos, todos incluindo o trio androide estavam abismados com o que viram, especialmente Kwame.

"Não pode ser. Os Aliens são reais?" Kwame indagou chocado

"Você disse...aliens?" Perguntou Collector. "Mas como pode...?"

"Acredite ou não, Collector, mas aqui na Terra existe uma série de filmes de ficção chamada Alien, que retratam criaturas exatamente iguais a essas que você encontrou. Por acaso chegou a encontrar a rainha deles?"

"A rainha? Com certeza, não. Deve ser a quem se referiram como a que os gerou. Ela é pior?"

Wheeler tratou de dizer: "Muito pior. Tem 3 vezes o tamanho dos machos, a cabeça ostenta um grande escudo de osso, quatro braços e um abdômen como de uma formiga, mas enorme que usa para botar os ovos. Claro que se precisar, ela se solta do abdômen e é mais difícil de encarar."

"E se o que os filmes mostraram dos aliens for verdade, eles além de tudo tem sangue ácido que permite viver sem comer, a parte lisa da cabeça age como radar, não necessitam respirar e são peritos em emboscadas, sem falar que podem usar mecanismos simples como botões, alavancas e elevadores." Comentou Kunoichi.

"A respeito desses detalhes não tenho como dizer, mas só pelo que vi já deixa bem claro o quão são perigosos, e precisam ser detidos."

"Só mais um detalhe, Collector." Falou Linka. "Sabe dizer se a nave tinha um logotipo ou nome de uma empresa?"

"Bem, agora que falou...lembro de um nome na porta da área onde achei os ovos. Como era? Waland, Weyland...ISSO. Weyland Corporation."

Todos tinham ficados perplexos. Até o nome da corporação era o mesmo dos filmes. Ma-Ti tratou de falar.

"Precisamos achar logo essa nave. Gaia, tem como mostrar onde ela está?" Gaia balançou a cabeça afirmativamente e ativou o Planeta-Visão.

"Consegui achá-la. Caiu ao norte da Austrália numa reserva animal há pelo menos 3 dias."

"Gaia. Por que não nos informou?" Perguntou Gi.

"Deve ter sido quando eu estava no meu sono de recuperação anual. Sabem que aos menos 3 dias por ano devo ficar nesse estado pra restabelecer meus poderes e a ligação com a Terra."

"Então é hora de agirmos." Falou Ninja em tom de ordem. "Se aqueles ovos chocarem perto de onde aja hospedeiros em potencial, estaremos numa baita furada."

"Falou e disse, grandão. Todos pro Geo-Cruzador e já." Wheeler foi dizendo.

"Quero ir junto. Talvez possa ser de alguma utilidade."

"É bem-vinda à vir, Collector. Como dizem no Brasil, é vemos que vemos."

"É vamos que vamos, minha russinha, mas pegamos a ideia." Falou Wheeler.

Todos então embarcaram no Geo-Cruzador e seguiram em mais uma missão de grande risco. Gaia acenava para todos eles.

"Boa sorte, Defensores, e por favor, tomem cuidado. Ficarei rezando por sua segurança e seu sucesso."

Continua...


	3. Reencontros

**Parte 3: Reencontros**

* * *

1 dia atrás.

O jato dos eco-vilões enfim chegou até a Austrália. De dentro dele pode-se ver a nave caída, tão grande quanto um campo de futebol, como definiu MAL. O jato faz um pouso bem ao lado da embarcação.

"Então é isto?" Perguntou Greedy. "Não tem cara de parecer um nave de outro planeta.

"E de fato, não é." Exclamou Plunder. "Uma espaçonave é sim, mas de uma de minhas subsidiárias, a Weyland Corporation." Sly Sludge olhou um tanto irritado.

"Que dizer que voamos tudo isso para recuperar um lixo deste planeta?"

"Isso não quer dizer que não tenham conseguido algo. Talvez possam ter obtido algo valioso. Lembro no último relatório, antes de perderem contato, sobre terem encontrado algo como uma nova forma de vida, que poderia ser empregado como recurso ou arma biológica." Plunder disse um tanto pensativo.

Dra. Bright concordou. "Então o que estamos esperando pra entrar? Duke, querido. Faria as honras?"

"Geralmente não atendo pedidos, mas neste caso..." Duke Nukem apontou contra a parede da nave e atirou um raio de calor que cortou o metal como papel. Uma vez aberto, os vilões trataram de entrar. Dra. Bright se dirigiu a MAL antes de adentrar.

"MAL, querido. Providencie que ninguém se aproxime num raio de 10 km."

"Imediatamente, doutora." E dito isso, MAL sobrevoou um pouco acima da nave a liberou um estranho feixe de energia, cobrindo a área ao redor.

* * *

Hoje.

O Geo-Cruzador cortava os ares em grande rapidez à caminho da Austrália.

Collector está apreciando e muito as paisagens da Terra.

_"A Terra é um planeta como poucos que já vi. Quase impossível de crer que muitos seres tratem esse mundo como descartável, porém o que me conforta é que muitas outras pessoas como os Defensores se importam e buscam fazer a diferença."_

"Pessoal, Austrália bem à frente." Avisou Gi, tirando Collector de seus pensamentos.

Do Céu, já podia se avistar a espaçonave, mas segundo os sensores do Geo-Cruzador, havia algo como um tipo de campo de energia que envolvia tudo num raio de 10 km a partir da nave.

Na mesma hora, uma chamada de rádio foi recebida. "Atenção, nave desconhecida. Está voando em área restrita. Identifique-se ou abriremos fogo."

"Não atirem." Respondeu Ma-Ti. "Somos os Defensores. Estamos aqui para ajudar."

"Você disse...os Defensores? Aguarde, por favor. Vou passar para o comandante."

Alguns minutos se passaram até que ouviram outra voz no rádio, desta vez uma voz conhecida.

"Defensores. Aqui é o comandante Clash. Na escuta?"

Todos ficaram contentes em ouvir a voz de seu velho amigo. Wheeler foi o primeiro a responder.

"Comandante. Como vai, velho de guerra?"

"Estou indo bem, Wheeler. Suponho que estão aqui por causa do meteoro que caiu."

Linka se adiantou. "Na verdade, comandante, é bem mais do que um meteoro. Explicaremos tudo quando nos encontrarmos."

"Está bem, então. Tem permissão para aterrissar. Mandarei alguém orientar o local de pouso. Câmbio e desligo."

E o Geo-Cruzador seguiu em frente.

* * *

O comandante Clash foi recebê-los pessoalmente. Ele estava muito emocionado em rever seus jovens amigos.

"Defensores. É muito bom revê-los."

"Dizemos o mesmo a seu respeito, comandante. É bom que tenha achado um novo objetivo em sua vida." Comentou Kwame.

"De fato, desde que convenci os ex-mercenários dos eco-vilões que salvar o mundo era uma tarefa mais gratificante que destruí-lo. Ah, sim. Não vai me apresentar seus...hã...amigos?' Clash perguntou um pouco nervoso quando viu Collector e os Ninja Warriors.

"Oh, sim, claro." Falou Gi. "Estes são os androides Ninjas Warriors: Ninja, Kunoichi e Kamaitachi e aquela de pele roxa é Collector, que dirige a Arca Espacial."

"Então ela é uma...alienígena?" Clash perguntou um tanto apreensivo. "Bem, com a vida que tive e tanta coisa que já presenciei, isso não devia me surpreender. Suponho que saibam algo sobre o objeto que caiu."

"Por isso que estamos aqui. Vou lhe falar, ou melhor, mostrar. Por favor, fechem os olhos." E com isso, Collector mostrou na mente de Clash e dos soldados tudo que presenciara. Depois de abrir os olhos, Clash não tinha palavras.

"Sei que parece loucura, comandante, mas confie em nós. Tudo é a mais pura verdade." Argumentou Ninja.

"Como falei antes, nada mais me surpreende. Creio que temos muito o que falar. Venham comigo."

* * *

Um acampamento foi montado próximo ao local da queda. Os Defensores viram a estranha redoma que cobria o local.

"Isto já estava aqui quando chegamos. É um tipo de campo de força envolvendo tudo e pela análise de nossos peritos, o alcance se estende até 10 km." Citou Clash. "Tentamos derrubá-lo e explodi-lo, mas nada consegue penetrar."

"Seria um tipo de defesa da nave?" Foi a dúvida de Linka. "O que pensa, Collector?"

"Não estou bem certa. Não explorei bem a nave. Saí às pressas quando os aliens me encurralaram."

"Meio difícil de crer que criaturas que só deviam existir em filmes de ficção sejam de verdade." Clash indagou.

"Pode confiar, comandante. O que lhe mostrei em sua mente é a verdade. Acredite."

"Tudo bem, se meus amigos acreditam em você, pra mim já basta." Clash respondeu com um leve sorriso.

E por falar em amigos, algumas pessoas se aproximavam do grupo ali presente: um homem de barba branca e jaleco de cientista, uma mulher numa cadeira de rodas e um homem loiro com roupa de caçador. Os Defensores logo reconheceram o trio.

"Dr. Helix. Dra. Derek. Trevor."

Os Defensores e seus amigos foram receber seu velhos amigos, enquanto os apresentavam uns aos outros.

"Não imaginava que fossemos encontrá-los por aqui." Falou Ma-Ti.

"Soubemos do ocorrido através do comandante Clash e nos voluntariamos para ajudar." Disse a dra. Derek.

"Realmente é um acontecimento histórico." Falou o dr. Helix. "A chance de conhecer seres do espaço é uma oportunidade única."

"E no meu caso, eu estava de férias aqui na Austrália. Curioso com o que acontecera, resolvi dar uma checada. Ao dizer ao comandante que tinha experiência com armas de fogo, ele solicitou meus serviços." Trevor reparou que Collector o olhava de um modo desconfiado. "Tem algum problema, senhora?"

"Bem, mais ou menos. O caso é que não me sinto bem perto de caçadores, ainda mais dos que caçam por esporte."

Linka veio em auxílio. "Eu sei o que quer dizer, Collector, e era da mesma opinião a respeito de Trevor, mas pode confiar, ele não é do tipo cruel. Só vai atrás de caças realmente perigosas ou que ofereçam real desafio."

"Pois é, e andei mudando meu jeito. Hoje só caço com armas tranquilizantes. Longe de mim machucar um animal...a não ser em último caso, o que nunca precisei fazer."

Collector se sentiu mais tranquila e estendeu a mão pra Trevor em amizade, o qual retribuiu.

"Eu, hein? Tá parecendo reencontro de 10 anos de ex-alunos. Quem mais a gente falta...?" Mas antes que Wheeler pudesse terminar, um soldado se aproximou deles.

"Comandante Clash. Achamos 2 civis invadindo o acampamento. Eles estão aqui." E escoltados por 2 soldados, estavam uma mulher de pele bronzeada e um rapaz obeso com curiosas características.

"Ei, dá um tempo, caras. Minha mina e eu tamo aqui de boa, sacou?" Os Defensores logo o reconheceram.

"Júnior?"

"É isso mesmo, moçada. Hoggish Greedly Jr., ou G.J. pra encurtar, tá na parada."

Kwame se aproximou de Clash. "Por favor, comandante. Pode soltá-lo. Conhecemos ele."

"Eu até poderia, mas o nome dele..."

"De fato. Ele é filho de Greddy, mas é um sujeito direito e decente." Suplicou Gi.

Clash teve suas dúvidas, mas deixou ele e a garota livres. G.J. foi cumprimentar seus amigos.

"E aí, turminha. Tudo na paz? Ainda no trabalho de limpar o mundo?"

"Com certeza, G.J.. E quem é a sua amiga?"

"Ela aqui, Gi? Esta e Ulla, minha noiva." "Sou Ulla, noiva de G.J. Prazer em conhecer vocês."

Todos cumprimentaram Ulla e logo voltaram a falar com G.J..

"Mas e então, G.J.? O que anda fazendo?"

"Bom que perguntou, Linka. Depois daquele lance com as máquinas de fumaça e como me ensinaram sobre valer viver num ambiente mais limpo, resolvi resplandecer as ideias. Virei mochileiro pra sair pelo mundo, adotei uma alimentação mais saudável, dei pra malhar. Saca só." G.J. arriou a manga da camisa, mostrando o bíceps bem desenvolvido. "Puro músculo. Transformei a gordura em massa sólida. Daí, dei pra me juntar a galera que liga pra natureza. Voluntario-me pra limpar praias, ajudar animais feridos, tomo parte em palestras, tudo que um Defensor honorário, como vocês me denominaram, faz pelo bem do planeta."

"Isso é ótimo. G.J.. Estamos contentes com sua atitude." Disse Linka bem satisfeita. "E foi nas suas viagens que conheceu..."

"Foi isso mesmo." Falou Ulla. "Conheci G.J. quando ele esteve no Havaí. Rolou umas coisas, nos conhecemos e bem...digamos que escolhi o homem da minha vida. Deixei o Havaí e aqui estou com ele."

"Com certeza, minha gata." G.J. segurou Ulla pela cintura com um braço e deu-lhe um beijo na bochecha. "Mas e vocês, turma? Também tão aqui pelo lance da nave caída?"

Todos olharam fixamente pra ele com grande expressão de surpresa.

"Mas como é que...?" Perguntou Kamaitachi.

"Sei disso? Falei com meu pai esses dias. Claro, ele ainda tá bolado de eu querer ser um cara mais certinho e limpo, mas ainda temos um pouco de diálogo. Papai falou que ele e os outros eco-vilões descobriram uma nave caindo pra esses lados e pareceu uma boa desculpa pra ver ele. Daí vim pra cá e teve esse negócio do campo de força. Mó sinistro, não acham?"

"Devia saber que os eco-vilões estavam por trás dessa história do campo de força." Falou Kunoichi um tanto irritada. "Na certa devem querer a tecnologia da espaçonave pra lucrar ou destruir a terra."

"Precisamos achar um modo de atravessar a barreira." Disse Ninja. "E acho que tenho uma ideia. Um instante." Ninja se aproximou do campo de força e o tocou. Ficou alguns segundos parado e logo se soltou. "Minha análise indica que o campo de força não passa da superfície do solo. Então, se pudermos cavar um buraco por baixo, poderemos ultrapassar. Kwame, acha que consegue?"

"Não duvide, meu amigo."

"Me parece um bom plano, mas antes devemos nos preparar." Falou Clash. Na mesma hora, atendeu o sinal de seu rádio. "Aqui é Clash falando. Como? Já estão aqui? Certo, irei recebê-los. Câmbio e desligo. Pessoal, quero que venham conhecer umas pessoas."

"Amigos seus, comandante?" Perguntou dr. Helix. "Digamos que sim, doutor. Venham."

* * *

O grupo seguiu Clash até o heliporto onde encontraram duas pessoas saindo de um helicóptero: um homem alto e forte de cabelo loiro curto e usando uma farda militar com um casaco grosso cujo braço direito parecia maior que o esquerdo e uma mulher oriental de cabelo castanho amarrado num rabo-de-cavalo, trajando um uniforme laranja com uma placa peitoral e uma grande ombreia no lado esquerdo. Carregava na cintura uma espada japonesa.

"Dutch, Linn. Que bom que puderam vir."

"Quando soubemos da situação, viemos o mais que pudermos."

"E fique descansado, Clash. Nada foi informado a ninguém conforme seu pedido. Nem à nossos superiores."

"Estou bem em saber disso. Gente, conheçam dois amigos meus. Major Dutch Schaefer dos fuzileiros e tenente Linn Kurosawa do serviço especial do Japão."

"São os Defensores? Ouvi muito a respeito de vocês." Cumprimentou Dutch com uma continência. "Quem dera outros mostrassem tamanha coragem e determinação como a de vocês em defender o mundo."

"Faço minhas as palavras dele. Da fato será um honra lutar a seu lado. Hai." Citou Linn com um belo sorriso. Kwame olhava bem interessado para ela. Wheeler logo notou.

"Então, parceiro? Achou a Linn uma graça, né?'

"Hã? O que? Sem essa, Wheeler. O que te faz pensar isso?"

"Sei lá, a não ser que olha pra ela como eu costumava fazer com Linka quando a conheci. Então, se acredita que gosta dela, não deixa o peixe fugir."

"Ei, vamos deixar isso pra depois, tá bom? Temos uma crise pra resolver." E com isso dito, todo o grupo seguiu até a tenda de comando para decidir o próximo rumo de ação.

Continua...

* * *

**A introdução da doutora Derek e do dr. Helix foi algo de última hora. Queria ver eles juntos numa história que envolvesse ficção. Quanto a Greedy Jr., sempre gostei dele e foi uma pena o desenho não ter dado um foco melhor a ele depois de sua aparição inicial. **

**A ideia de dar-lhe uma namorada já estava em alta, e a mesma, Ulla, é inspirada numa personagem de uma HQ de lobisomem.**

**Trevor, Dutch e Linn: já tinha desde o começo a ideia de introduzi-los, sendo que os dois primeiros protagonizam o jogo de arcade AVP e Trevor é um caçador "bonzinho".**

**E decidi que um lance entre Kwame e Linn poderia fazer a coisa ir de bem pra melhor.**


	4. Preparação, Resgate e Combate

**Parte 4: Preparação, Resgate e Combate**

* * *

Todos se reuniram na tenda de comando do acampamento. Era hora de definir como se daria a operação dentro do campo de força.

"Bem, de acordo com estas fotos obtidas pelo helicóptero," Falou a dra. Derek enquanto manuseava seu notebook. "a queda da nave se deu a pelo menos 10 km de onde estamos, e a fonte do campo está exatamente ao lado na nave, como se algo externo o tivesse ligado."

"No mínimo é trabalho da dra. Bright. Aquela bruxa da ciência deve ter criado o campo pra deixar todos de fora enquanto ela e os eco-vilões bisbilhotam tudo lá."

"Não duvido nem um pouco que esteja certo, Wheeler." Falou Linka quando olhava simpaticamente pra ele.

"E esse nem é o menor dos problemas." Continuou o dr. Helix. "A reserva natural onde caíram abrigava mais de 500 animais. Se essas criaturas se procriam como disseram, poderemos ter uma grave crise pela frente, especialmente se elas adquirem as características dos hospedeiros."

"Pois é. Se nos filmes já conseguem saltar daquele jeito, imagina se usarem como hospedeiros...cangurus." G.J. comentou brincando, embora também falasse sério.

"Devemos então entrar em ação. Entrar lá dentro, procurar a nave e fazer o que for preciso pra impedir essas coisas, e eu digo...qualquer coisa." Dutch falou firmemente apertando a mão.

Clash tomou a palavra. "OK. Então tratemos de decidir quem vai. Levantem a mão os que querer seguir comigo."

"Nós, os Defensores, estamos com você, comandante." Falou Kwame.

"Conte com os Ninja Warriors." Disse Ninja.

"Também irei." Foi a vez de Collector.

"Se for uma caçada profissional, estou nessa." Trevor disse.

"Dutch e eu, com certeza." Linn citou com toda coragem.

"Eu também irei." G.J. disse bem alto, e Ulla o seguiu. "E se ele vai, vou junto."

"Quer ir mesmo, G.J.? Pode ser perigoso." Gi mostrava-se preocupada.

"Entendo sua preocupação, Gi, mas meu pai tá lá e se tiver uma chance de salvá-lo, tenho que tentar. Prefiro ele preso do que morto."

Não havia dúvida no argumento de G.J.. Todos viam com respeito e admiração sua determinação. Deixaram então a tenda e começaram a se preparar para a missão.

* * *

Todos se reuniram num ponto do campo. Clash veio trazendo uma mochila carregada com diversos tipos de armas e munições. Trevor fez o mesmo, apesar de estar portanto sua arma tranquilizante. "Prefiro evitar um tiroteio desnecessário. Só vou usar fogo grosso em último caso."

Linn portava um revólver no coldre e sua espada, mas Dutch parecia não levar arma alguma. G.J. também se preparou e carregava uma UZI ao passo que Ulla levava um rifle de assalto. "Ela me ensinou umas coisinhas durante nossas viagens, mas como o Trevor, vou evitar usar até que seja preciso."

Os Defensores, Collector e os Ninja Warriors já contavam com seus próprios poderes e habilidades.

"Antes de irem, tenho algo para vocês." Dra. Derek abriu uma caixa e mostrou seu conteúdo. Pareciam aparelhos auditivos. "Esses mini-comunicadores de ouvido permitirão que se comuniquem entre si e conosco. Sei que o poder de Ma-Ti pode fazer isso, mas um pouco de tecnologia sempre é bem vinda."

"E creio que poderão dar alguma utilidade à isto." Dr. Helix tirou do jaleco um pequeno tubo e entregou a Linka. "O que tem aqui? Por acaso..."

"Sim, Linka. É meu micróbio comedor de lixo, ou melhor, uma variação. Desenvolvi algumas sub-variedades dele. Este absorve ácido e líquidos nocivos e tóxicos. Já que esses aliens tem sangue ácido, pode vir a ser útil. E não se preocupe, esse comedor tem um limite do que pode devorar. Ao atingir o limite, ele para de comer."

"Muito bem, turma. Se já temos tudo que precisamos, hora de botar pra chutar." Kunoichi mostrava-se bem animada. "Kwame, pode fazer as honras?"

"Com prazer, Kuno. TERRA." E com isso, o poder de Kwame abriu uma grande fenda abaixo do campo, e como Ninja havia dito, não passou além da superfície. O grupo desceu pela fenda e adentrou o interior do campo. Clash mandou alguns de seus homens vigiarem a saída e só atacarem o que não parecesse da Terra.

* * *

Conforme os Defensores e seus amigos seguiam em frente, a floresta ficava mais espessa e escura. Kamaitachi conseguia guiar o grupo com facilidade, já que seus sensores óticos podiam ver no escuro. Wheeler segurava firme a mão de Linka. G.J. fazia o mesmo com Ulla. Kunoich e Linn mantinham suas espadas em posição. Ma-Ti e Collector ficavam em prontidão caso presenciassem alguém ou alguma coisa.

De repente, um pequeno barulho se ouviu numa arbusto. Clash e Trevor posicionaram suas armas. Ma-Ti tomou posição.

"Um minuto, por favor. CORAÇÃO. Sinto duas presenças à frente." Do mato, apareceu um coala. Ma-Ti tratou de ficar em sua frente. "Tudo bem, amiguinho?"

G.J. estava meio confuso. "Ei, Ma-Ti. Não falou que sentiu 2 presenças? Cadê a outra?"

"Pois é. Parecia que havia 2 mentes num só lugar. Não sei como..." Mas Ma-Ti mal teve tempo de completar a fala, pois o coala começou a gritar e se contrair, segurando o peito. Ninguém conseguia entender o que ocorria. Subitamente, o peito do coala foi se rompendo e dele, saiu uma horrível larva guinchando altamente.

Wheeler apontou seu anel em direção a larva. "FOGO." E disparou um feixe na larva, que conseguiu fugir. Ninguém conseguia acreditar no horror que tinha presenciado. Ma-Ti estava muito chocado com o que viu, e não conseguiu deixar de chorar pelo pobre animalzinho. Gi lhe deu um abraço.

"Pessoal. Sei que foi algo terrível de ver," Disse Clash, "mas temos uma missão pela frente."

"Pelo menos estamos cientes do que enfrentamos." Argumentou Trevor.

* * *

Um pouco mais a frente, mais corpos de animais como cangurus e coalas foram achados, todos mortos com o peito arrombado. Nunca que os Defensores presenciaram tal horror, nem em todas as missões que tiveram até hoje, excetuando poucas vezes como quando Bright e Plunder usaram um navio que cortava enormes baleias em inúmeros pedaços e os enlatava.

Seguiram até encontrar um lago, onde podiam repor seu estoque de água. Trevor armava um rifle quando escutou um barulho que se aproximava. Todos ficaram em posição conforme os passos iam ficando mais próximos. De trás de uma árvore, apareceram 3 mulheres, uma de cabelo castanho curto vestida esportivamente e duas, uma de cabelo verde escuro com a parte esquerda da cabeça descoberta e a outra de pele mais bronzeada e cabelo loiro. Ambas usando camisetas, maiôs e sandálias. A loira parecia mais apavorada e se apoiava na de cabelo verde. Os Defensores reconheceram a de cabelo castanho.

"Laurie Sanders? Você por aqui?" Perguntou Linka. Laurie correu pra abraça-la.

"Linka, amigos. Graças a Deus que estão aqui."

"Mas o que está fazendo nesse lugar?" Perguntou Kwame.

"Vim ontem aqui para gravar um comercial da minha nova linha de cosméticos e maquiagem à prova d`água. Ah, sim. Conheçam minhas modelos, Mihoshi e Kiyone." As duas cumprimentaram o grupo presente. Laurie continuou: "Viemos à Austrália em prol da minha nova campanha publicitária em favor dos animais australianos. Desde do dia que os conheci, venho procurando ajudar todas as causas que envolvam a proteção dos animais. Comecei a ser mais cautelosa com quem contrato pra evitar repetir o incidente com a Bright." Laurie fez uma pausa e em seguida prosseguiu. "Estávamos fazendo os ensaios para o comercial quando ouvimos um grito. Um dos iluminadores apareceu cambaleando com uma coisa presa no rosto que parecia uma mão macabra. Muitos outros surgiram e começaram a atacar a equipe. Eu e as garotas nos vimos encurraladas por vários e pareciam que nos pegariam, mas por alguma razão, fomos ignoradas."

"Como assim, ignoradas?" Perguntou Clash.

"Não sei. Ficaram nos rodeando como se procurassem algo, mas nem chegaram perto. Aproveitamos uma brecha e fugimos. Tentamos sair, mas por alguma razão não pudemos."

"Foi, sim. Era como se..." Foi falando Mihoshi, mas Kiyone a interrompeu.

"'Tivesse uma parede invisível ao nosso redor', foi o que você concluiu. Tenha dó, Mihoshi."

"Olha, sinceramente sua amiga tá certa." Comentou Ninja. "Há um campo de força envolto num raio de 10 km."

"Viu, Kiyone? Eu disse pra você." "Ah, tá bom, Mihoshi. Desculpa." Mihoshi aceitou a desculpa com um sorriso.

"Eu realmente acho estranho esse ponto," Observou Collector. "já que eles podem captar e presença de qualquer ser, a não ser que já seja alguém tomado por um deles. Será que elas...?"

"Já verei. CORAÇÃO." Uns instantes depois, Ma-Ti pôde dizer. "Fiquem tranquilos. Elas não estão infectadas."

Mas nem tiveram tempo para respirar quando de dentro da floresta, diversas criaturas negras de cabeças longas apareceram.

Kwame de fato era o que mais estava surpreso. "Minha nossa, pessoal. São os aliens, de verdade. Como nos filmes."

Havia pelo menos 10 deles e todos prontos para atacar. Clash mandou Collector, Laurie, Mihoshi e Kiyone se manterem longe e escondidas, e em seguida, liderou o ataque.

Ma-Ti tentou contatar os aliens, mas tudo que conseguiu foi o desejo deles de servir sua rainha e mais nada. Um deles tentou pegá-lo, mas Ninja se pôs na frente, conseguindo segurá-lo pela mandíbula com seu nunchaku de aço. Forçando-o a todo limite, Ninja o segurou pelo pescoço e num giro rápido, o quebrou. Sua cabeça ficou pendurada no tronco. Ma-ti não estava acostumado com aquele tipo de ação, mas era isso ou ele.

"Gente. Creio eu que talvez devêssemos pedir um reforço maior."

"De acordo, Wheeler. Vamos unir nosso poderes."

"TERRA."

"FOGO."

"VENTO."

"ÁGUA."

"CORAÇÃO."

Os 5 poderes se juntaram, mas os feixes pareciam mais fracos e de repente, a ligação se rompeu, voltando cada poder para seu anel.

"Pessoal. O que se deu? Por que o Capitão não apareceu?"

"Aposto que o campo de força deve estar interferindo, Gi. Com certeza deve ser coisa da Bright."

"Será que essa louca de cara deformada não dá um..." Wheeler não pôde terminar sua fala quando um dos aliens o jogou no chão. Sua mandíbula se abriu expondo a segunda boca. Wheeler lutava pra tentar escapar e parecia ser seu fim, porém Linka interveio.

"Fica longe do meu noivo, bicho nojento. VENTO." Ela conseguiu usar seu poder pra mandá-lo longe. Ela correu para ampará-lo. "Wheeler. Está ferido? Tudo bem?" Mas bastou ele dar-lhe um beijo pra responder sua pergunta.

Gi se virou para o alien. "Acho que precisa de um banho. ÁGUA." E a água do lago virou um forte jorro que atingiu o alien e o jogou bem para o fundo do lago. "Talvez não possamos chamar o Capitão agora, mas ainda temos poder o bastante pra contra-atacar e nos defender."

* * *

Trevor e Dutch conseguiram derrubar mortalmente 2 aliens e tratavam de se concentrar num terceiro, mas um quarto em cima da árvore fez um ataque de cuspe ácido. Ambos escaparam do ataque principal, entretanto alguns respingos de ácido caíram em suas roupas. Trevor arrancou rapidamente seu colete com a mochila de armas e Dutch tirou seu casaco, revelando um enorme braço biônico, que mudou sua configuração, deixando-o maior que antes.

Dutch apontou seu braço na direção do alien e dele saiu um poderoso raio laser, que atingiu sua cabeça e a explodiu. Trevor ficou alguns segundos parado bem impressionado, mas logo recobrou a atenção e posicionou sua espingarda na direção do outro alien, que avançava em sua direção. Com apenas alguns passos de diferença, Trevor apontou a arma e atirou bem na parte lisa da cabeça, um pouco acima da boca. O alien tombou na hora.

* * *

Clash foi ferido por outro alien e estava caído ao chão, segurando o ferimento em seu braço, enquanto a criatura parecia se posicionar. Logo o alien deu um salto na direção de Clash e quando estava para cair sobre ele, dois tiros o atingiram em pleno ar, jogando-o pra outra direção. Ao cair, estava quase morto e tentava se levantar, mas foi cercado e baleado até a morte por G.J. e Ulla.

Os dois foram ao encontro de Clash e o ajudaram com o ferimento. Ele mesmo se mostrava impressionado.

"Que foi, comandante? Disse que aprendi umas coisas em minhas viagens, e Ulla em especial me deu umas dicas de como usar armas de fogo, entre outras coisinhas." G.J. deu uma piscada para sua noiva, que retribuiu com um leve rubor no rosto.

* * *

Collector se viu encurralada por mais um. Tentou se teleportar, mas por alguma razão, seu poder só a mandou para poucos centímetros, perto o bastante para o alien. Laurie, vendo que a alienígena fêmea estava em perigo, procurou algo que pudesse ajudar. De sua mochila, pegou um pote de cosmético e o jogou sobre o alien, mas só conseguiu lhe acertar na cabeça levemente, abrindo-o e derramando seu conteúdo em Collector. Quando isso aconteceu, estranhamente o monstro não mais percebia a presença dela, deixando-o desnorteado. Foi nessa hora que Linn partiu para cima, cravando sua espada nas costas dele. Segurando forte o cabo com uma das mãos, Linn sacou seu revólver e o descarregou na cabeça da criatura.

Laurie foi em sua direção junto com Collector, que lhe falou: "Laurie. Lhe agradeço por me salvar. Sabe que não é a primeira vez que seus cosméticos me salvam? Confesso que sou fã da sua marca. Já me ajudou em vários encontros, tanto os que deram certo como os que não deram." Laurie achou graça no que Collector falou, mas agora era hora de ajudar sua amiga. Linn parecia bem, apenas com uma queimadura no braço e foi que notaram algumas faíscas saindo da ferida. Logo viram que como Dutch, ela era também uma ciborgue.

* * *

Kunoichi e Kamaitachi uniram forças contra os dois últimos aliens. Kuno agarrou Kamai pelas pernas e o girou rapidamente como um furacão, ao passou que os aliens investiram. Um caiu sobre eles, mas tudo que conseguiu foi ter parte da cabeça decepada pelas lâminas retráteis nos ante-braços de Kamai, que saltou para o lado, dando a chance de Kuno atingir o outro com sua katana, dividindo-o ao meio e fazendo as duas metades despencarem ao mesmo tempo.

* * *

Com todos os aliens vencidos, o grupo todo se reuniu. Clash foi o primeiro a comentar o desempenho de todos.

"Devo dizer que fizemos um excelente trabalho. É óbvio que para alguns, ter que tirar a vida de um ser não é fácil, mas é o que se precisa, ainda mais se for pra deter uma praga sem precedentes."

Ma-Ti estava um tanto triste, mas sabia o que tinha que dizer. "Eu entendo, comandante. Para mim não é fácil ter que admitir, sendo que acredito na preservação da vida, mas em casos como esse realmente não há o que fazer. Essas criaturas são uma ameaça e precisamos impedi-las."

"Bem. Se acabamos por aqui, que tal cairmos fora antes que mais deles resolvam dar as caras?"

"Tem inteira razão, G.J., mas acho que tá faltando gente aqui. Cadê as duas gatas modelos?"

O grupo viu que Wheeler estava certo, mas antes que qualquer atitude fosse tomada, o alien que caiu no lago se ergueu e partiu para o ataque. Quando faltava pouco pra chegar, foi derrubado por uma saraivada de balas. Caiu ao chão e seu sangue ácido logo abriu o solo.

Para surpresa dos presente, Mihoshi e Kiyone surgiram empunhando algumas das armas que Trevor deixara cair. Laurie parecia a mais chocada.

"Meninas. Onde aprenderam a atirar?"

"Tivemos treino policial." Respondeu Kiyone.

"Então são da polícia?" Quis saber Kwame.

Mihoshi respondeu: "Éramos. Tivemos treinamento com armas, combate, etc. mas quando entramos, digamos que não quiseram ver nosso potencial. Kiyone virou telefonista e eu, guarda de trânsito para crianças que iam à escola."

"Por isso deixamos a academia e resolvemos virar modelos. Mihoshi sugeriu que virássemos detetives particulares."

"Se bem que daria mais certo se fossemos três em vez de só duas, como numa série que eu assistia."

"Me perdoe interromper, mas creio que fiz uma descoberta importante, e com o auxílio de Laurie." Falou Collector. "Eu ajudei?" "Foi sim. Creio que sei por que vocês não foram pegas pelos incubadores."

"E como foi?" Perguntou Trevor.

"Foi quando a maquiagem que acertou o alien foi derramada em mim e ele não me achou. Acho que o cosmético deve ter uma química especial que torna quem o usar invisível aos sentidos deles."

"Claro. Eu sempre uso, elas usaram no ensaio e por isso não nos acharam."

"Bem parecido em algumas caçadas, onde caçadores se cobrem com ervas de cheiro forte pra não atrair os animais." Trevor concluiu. Gi logo falou.

"Então, se nos cobrirmos com a maquiagem, poderemos ter uma vantagem sobre eles."

Laurie pegou sua mochila e tirou alguns frascos, distribuindo-os entre todos, cada um procurando pôr o bastante para sobrar pros outros.

Uma vez 'camuflados', os Defensores e seus amigos seguiram em sua missão, mas não antes de Kwame usar seu poder para enterrar os corpos dos aliens, evitando que qualquer pista deles fosse achada.

Continua...

* * *

**Laurie é outra personagem de Capitão Planeta que sempre gostei e achei uma boa introduzi-la.**

**Sei, sei. Kiyone e Mihoshi de novo? Que posso fazer se gosto dessa dupla?**

**Os que são mais atentos viram que elas também fizeram referência a série das Panteras (Angel´s Charlie).**

**Quis não tentar enrolar muito a luta contra os aliens, mas achei um bom desafio o Capitão não aparecer logo de cara, procurando deixar nossos heróis se virarem um pouco sem ele.**


	5. Reflexões e Confissões

**Parte 5: Reflexões e Confissões**

* * *

"Devo dizer que esse negócio funciona bem. Passamos por mais daquelas mãos esquisitas e nem nos notaram." Wheeler comentou positivamente.

"Eu preciso concordar." Disse Clash. "Cheira um pouco forte demais para meu gosto, mas é uma salvadoras de vidas contra aliens. Laurie, podia entrar para o ramo de camuflagem." "Acho que posso pensar nisso." Laurie respondeu com um pequeno toque de humor.

Brincadeiras à parte, o grupo continuava pela floresta, sempre atento a qualquer ataque. Pelo caminho acharam mais alguns animais, e com o poder de Ma-Ti, puderam saber se estavam infectados ou não. Os não-infectados eram mandados para a direção da fresta sob a orientação do jovem Defensor, aonde os soldados de Clash, avisados pelos mini-comunicadores, tinham ordens pra tirá-los com segurança, mas os que tinham as larvas...Ma-Ti procurava não ver, embora sentisse a dor deles.

No meio do caminho, encontraram o descampado que Laurie escolhera para a filmagem do comercial. Os poucos que restavam lá estavam mortos do mesmo jeito que os animais. Laurie se sentia mal pela perda de tantas vidas, mas Ninja a confortou dizendo que ela não tinha como saber o que aconteceria e quem sabe, alguém mais estivesse vivo. Laurie pôde sentir que aquele grande androide era bem mais do que apenas circuitos, placas e engrenagens.

No lugar, viram uma das câmeras de filmagem ainda funcionando. Clash achou que o conteúdo do filme poderia ser de grande utilidade. Também acharam algumas caixas com os novos cosméticos de Laurie, que viriam a calhar caso achassem mais aliens.

* * *

Algumas horas depois, encontraram uma formação rochosa como um pequena planície com várias cavernas, um local ideal para descansarem e devido a sua localidade, seria possível manter vigilância contra qualquer investida alien. Resolveram se revesar em turnos para assim o grupo ficar mais descansado e pronto.

* * *

Wheeler e G.J. cuidavam do ponto norte da formação.

"Ainda preocupado como seu pai?" Perguntou Wheeler.

"Pode crer. Olha, Wheeler, sei que para vocês e pro resto do mundo, meu velho é um criminoso de marca maior que não hesitaria em causar a extinção de toda a vida, mas como pai, ele sempre foi o melhor. Depois que mamãe morreu, ele cuidou de mim, me educou, viu meus primeiros passos, estava presente em todos os momentos de minha vida, bons ou maus. Quando tinha um problema, ele estava lá; quando precisava de conforto, ele estava lá. Nunca gritou comigo, nunca me bateu, nunca ficava bêbado perto de mim, mas claro, quando eu precisava de correção ou disciplina, ele o fazia, porém sempre de modo brando. Pode ter sido um mau exemplo de cuidado com o mundo, mas como pai, era o número 1."

Wheeler realmente se espantou com tudo que ouvira. Quem diria que um dos piores vilões do planeta poderia ter sido um pai decente, e julgando pela expressão de G.J., só podia ser verdade.

"Cara. Vejo que isso é sério. Quem dera meu pai tivesse sido desse jeito."

"E ele não era?"

"Não, G.J.. Meu pai é um verdadeiro desperdício de vida. Desde criança, não fazia nada além de beber e me insultar, dizendo que eu era um fracasso e que eu nunca faria nada. Às vezes acho que pode estar certo." Wheeler concluiu com um leve suspiro. G.J. não se conteve.

"Qual é? Tá ruim da cabeça? Olha pra mim e me diz: quantas vezes evitou desastres de grandes proporções?"

"Muitas, mas..."

"Quantas vezes salvou florestas e animais, acabou com guerras e caçadas ilegais?

"Hmmm. Diversas, mas..."

"Quem descolou um super poder da Terra e ainda faturou uma tremenda gata russa que também já mexeu comigo?"

Wheeler não sabia o que responder ou pensar. De fato ele fez mais em sua vida como Defensor do que podia lembrar, mas nunca havia refletido sobre isso.

"Tá vendo, parceiro? Tanto que fez e ainda vai fazer e seu velho te acha um fracassado? Mais fracassado foi ele que preferiu se afogar na bebida do que te dar apoio. No geral quem perdeu foi ele. Não tô certo?"

"De acordo, G.J.. Eu devia dar mais valor ao que tenho. Uma vez achei que as coisas seriam mais fáceis se eu nunca tivesse sido um Defensor. Então voltei no tempo pra me impedir de conseguir meu anel, porque pensava que Gaia iria escolher outra pessoa melhor, mas aprendi do pior jeito que há destinos dos quais não pode-se evitar."

"Nossa, que viagem. E o que você iria ganhar se não fosse Defensor? Seguir com a vida ao lado de um pai tão ruim?"

"Confesso que não havia pensado nisso, mas não se pode esperar que pensemos em tudo na hora que fazemos, não?"

"Mas meio que mudando de assunto, quando acha que você e Linka vão juntar os trapinhos?"

Aquela era uma questão que não esperava ouvir, mas não fraquejou. "Pra ser sincero, cara, estávamos pensando nisso por esses dias, agora que finalmente demos razão à emoção, pelo menos ela conseguiu agora. Mas não fala que falei isso, tá bom? SHHH."

"Ei, pode confiar, irmão. Só não deixa de me convidar pro casamento, e em troca, te convido pro meu." "Tá feito, mas como descolou uma morena tão gata?"

"No Havaí. Tava andando pros lados de Mauna Loa quando a achei...quase morta."

Wheeler se espantou ao ouvir sobre `quase morta`.

"Foi isso mesmo. Achei uma cabana e parei pra pedir informação quando a encontrei, caída no chão. Parecia que tinha sido estrangulada pelas marcas no pescoço. Parecendo algo recente, resolvi tentar uma respiração artificial e por milagre, deu certo."

"E ela contou o que foi?"

"Só que o ex-namorado dela tinha dado cabo de uma gangue de motoqueiros, liderada por um contrabandista que tinha desejo por ela. Toda a gangue morreu incluindo o líder, menos uma, que queria vingança. Foi essa que pegou Ulla e quase a matou. Quando a salvei, se apaixonou por mim e nunca mais me deixou. Ela tá comigo desde então."

"Uma garota certa é algo que temos apenas uma vez na vida. Nesse ponto somos caras de sorte." Concluiu Wheeler dando um soco de amizade no punho de G.J..

* * *

Na região sul, Ninja montava forte vigilância sem perder nada. Tudo parecia calmo e silencioso, quando ouviu um súbito movimento num arbusto. Se virou e percebeu ser Laurie.

"Oh, desculpe, Ninja. Não quis te assustar. Quero dizer, não sei se robôs, digo, androides, podem se assustar, mas bem...não sei...olha, eu queria dizer que..."

"Não precisa justificar, srta. Sanders. Entendo o que quer dizer, e não levo a mal." "Laurie. Me chame de Laurie." "Está bem...Laurie"

Laurie se aconchegou próximo à Ninja. Embora soubesse que ele era um androide, não deixava de observar e admirar aquela figura grandiosa que lhe oferecera conforto quando estava para baixo devido a morte de seus amigos.

"Sabe. Quando me amparou, nunca pensei que um androide pudesse ter tanta consideração. Acho que talvez você seja bem mais do que pensa ser."

"Também penso o mesmo. Não acho que alguém tem que ser de carne e osso para sentir algo. Sei que sou uma forma de vida artificial, mas acredito em coisas como amizade e até amor. Não só acredito, mas as vivo, tipo o que sinto por meus amigos, meus irmãos, Kuno e Kamai, e por todas as formas de vida do mundo, plantas e animais. A vida é preciosa demais e quem não a respeita, não deveria ter o direito dela, como esses monstros que enfrentamos."

Laurie se encostou mais pra perto dele. "Vejo que é um ser sensível, bem mais do que qualquer homem com que tenha me relacionado. Acha que poderíamos...bem...você sabe..."

"Eu confesso, Laurie. É a primeira humana por quem me sinto...atraído. Eu gostaria que pudéssemos...mas será que as pessoas aprovariam isso? Não que eu me importe, pois eu ficaria com você, se quisesse."

"Eu também não me importo. O que conta é o que temos e sentimos e acho que ninguém deveria nos dizer como ou com quem devemos viver."

E ambos ficaram juntos durante todo seu turno.

* * *

Do lado oeste, Gi e Linn estavam de guarda aquela hora. As duas trocavam ideias e mostrava se entender muito bem. Gi notou que algo preocupava sua parceira.

"Linn? Tem algo te aborrecendo? É preocupação sobre estarmos aqui em meio a alienígenas hostis?"

"Hã? Não é isso, Gi. É só...como dizer. Tem alguém de quem eu...bem, gosto, e acho que ele gosta de mim. Sabe é o..." "Deixa eu adivinhar: é o Kwame, não? Pode falar."

Linn viu que não dava pra enganar ela e resolveu abrir o jogo.

"Tá, admito. Eu gosto dele e sei que ele também. Posso ver como ele me olha e sorri pra mim. Acho que ele é o primeiro rapaz não-oriental por quem me vi atraída." Gi achou graça.

"Sabe, Kwame não é do tipo que se apaixona logo de cara, diferente do que Wheeler era antes de se firmar em definitivo com Linka, mas teve algumas na vida dele e em geral eram garotas negras. Você é a primeira não-negra por quem ele se mostra interessado. Se gosta dele, devia falar."

"Eu quero falar, mas não sei o que ele acharia." Linn falou um tanto melancólica. "Quero dizer, lhe contei que sou em parte artificial. Fui refeita como ciborgue depois de um confronto. Nunca deixei que isso fosse um obstáculo na minha vida militar, mas em minha vida pessoal...Será que ele me aceitaria...?"

Gi lhe deu um abraço. "Linn. Kwame é um dos meus melhores amigos e uma das pessoas de mente mais aberta que conheço. Sei que com certeza ele te aceitaria. Seu corpo pode ser parte máquina, mas seu coração e espírito são humanos, e é isso que conta." Uma pausa de Gi seguida de um sussurro. "Além do que, ele tem uma atração por garotas de braços musculosos."

Linn meio que ficou ruborizada com o que tinha ouvido, mas um tanto feliz por saber tanto sobre Kwame. Ela não se conteve e abraçou Gi carinhosamente. "Estou interrompendo algo?"

As duas logo se separaram quando viram que Kwame chegara. "Tá bom, garotas. Podem descansar. Eu vigio agora."

Gi viu que Linn não se mexia e lhe deu uma leve cotovelada. "Hã, Kwame. Se não fizer conta, eu queria ficar mais um pouco." Linn disse um pouco sem jeito, mas com coragem para falar o que sentia. Ele consentiu e Gi se retirou, muito satisfeita consigo mesma.

* * *

No canto leste, comandante Clash e Collector permaneciam à postos, mas não deixavam de trocar umas ideias amigáveis.

Ele lhe contou da ocasião em que conheceu os Defensores, quando era vigia de uma base, aguardando por um inimigo que nunca surgiu até conhecê-los, os quais ajudou quando precisaram e lhe deram um novo objetivo na vida.

"Desde então, lidero os ex-mercenários dos eco-vilões numa missão de combater a poluição no mundo."

"Que grande história, Clash. Quando era jovem, mais ou menos por volta dos meus primeiros 5.000 anos, também buscava um objetivo construtivo na vida. Isso se deu quando encontrei um animal que seria um similar aos cães da Terra. Estava machucado e cuidei dele. Quando foi hora de soltá-lo, ele não quis ir. Se apegou muito a mim e eu a ele. O chamei de Xisto e vivemos juntos por 4.000 anos até que..." Collector colocou a mão na testa e parecia a ponto de chorar. Clash lhe estendeu a mão em amparo. Um pouco depois, ela prosseguiu.

"Estava brincando com Xisto num parque quando vi um grupo de encrenqueiros que estava maltratando alguns pássaros, jogando pedras no ninho deles. Mandei que parassem, mas me empurraram e caí no chão, daí continuaram a atirar pedras. Xisto ficou furioso e investiu contra eles. Dois fugiram e o terceiro levou uma mordida de Xisto, mas acabou contra-atacando e deu-lhe uma forte pedrada na cabeça. Corri até lá e o bandido fugiu. Tentei ajudar Xisto, mas era tarde: a pancada foi séria demais e ele morreu nos meus braços. Um dos pássaros que estavam maltratando caiu do ninho e morreu, e era um pássaro ameaçado de extinção."

"Foi quando decidi que nunca mais permitiria que outra espécie sofresse maus tratos ou que fosse extinta por negligência. Construí a Arca Espacial, baseando-me numa conhecida história do livro que os humanos chamam de Bíblia. Viajei por várias galáxias, coletando exemplares de espécies de diversos mundos, muitos dos quais estavam perto de morrerem ou que estavam mortos. Da Terra obtive diversos animais, mas antes que pergunte, não consegui nenhum dinossauro, já que viveram muito antes de eu nascer. Porém, consegui algo do período que chamam de Idade Média. Acredita em dragões?"

"Dragões? Então de fato eles existiram?" Clash não conseguiu disfarçar a surpresa. "Pensei que fossem apenas mitos. Só falta contar que também tem criaturas mitológicas, tipo grifos, esfinges, minotauros e outros." Ele respondeu num tom meio zombeteiro.

"Pra não estragar a surpresa, o que acha de depois de cumprirmos nossa missão aqui, eu o levar num passeio à Arca?" "Eu iria adorar, desde que não tenha ideia de colocar humanos em sua coleção." "Pode se acalmar, Clash. Não tenho essa intenção." Mas logo ela pensou sem ele perceber. _"Ao menos, não por agora."_

* * *

O resto do grupo dormia tranquilo em uma das cavernas, mas com as armas e os mini-comunicadores em posição caso houvesse um ataque repentino. Ma-Ti se levantou para arejar a cabeça e por as ideias em ordem. Durante o tempo que viveu como Defensor, nunca achou que um dia teria que tomar parte na aniquilação de alguma espécie, mesmo uma tão perigosa, mas os seres que enfrentavam não mostravam qualquer remorso de suas ações, sendo como insetos devotados a preservar sua colmeia e rainha.

Ma-Ti notou uma série de gemidos numa parte mais funda da caverna e achou que poderiam ser aliens ou mesmo os incubadores. Seguiu devagar até a origem e quando viu, sem ser percebido...eram Kiyone e Mihoshi, que se beijavam e se acariciavam com partes das roupas tiradas e expondo seus corpos semi-nus. Nunca que Ma-Ti presenciara tal ação, nem mesmo entre pessoas de sexo oposto. As duas continuavam a se amarem.

"Oh, Kiyone. Sabe que sempre quis estar assim com você?"

"Eu digo o mesmo, Mihoshi. Sei que tem vezes que te chamo a atenção e grito com você, mas a verdade é que sempre me vi atraída por você. Eu te amo."

"Também te amo, minha linda. Por favor, fica sempre comigo. Promete?"

"Te prometo, minha cabecinha de vento. Quero te amar por toda a vida."

Ma-Ti não tinha como tirar os olhos do que via, mas precisava sair e foi o que fez, sem fazer barulho. Quando recuou 3 passos, sentiu alguém lhe tocar o ombro. Se virou tentando não gritar.

"Ora, ora. O que temos aqui?" Era Kunoichi.

"K-Kuno. É você?"

"Claro. Quem esperava? Os Louco-motivas?" Ela olhou para a caverna onde Ma-Ti estava e foi ver. Ma-Ti ficou um pouco apreensivo e suava frio. Uns instantes depois, Kuno voltou. Ele, meio que gaguejando, tentou explicar.

"O-olha. N-não é o que você p-pensa. Eu escutei um ruído e achei que fossem os aliens. Então peguei pra verificar e daí...daí..." Ele tomou fôlego e continuou. "Juro. Não sabia que elas estavam...fazendo aquilo e aí..." "Tenha calma, Ma-Ti. Sei que não foi de propósito. Mas melhor sairmos antes que nos ouçam." Kuno pegou a mão do jovem e ambos caminharam para fora.

* * *

Na entrada da caverna, Ma-Ti se mostrava um pouco mais tranquilo. Kuno lhe sorria docemente, nem por um momento lhe parecendo uma androide.

"Vou te contar, Kuno. Nunca achei que veria algo assim com meus olhos. Sei que é natural duas pessoas quererem ter prazer no sexo, mas nunca pensei que ia ver 2 garotas fazendo o mesmo, embora a ordem certa seja de um macho e uma fêmea, ou no caso dos humanos, um homem e uma mulher."

Kunoichi quis achar sentido no que Ma-Ti dizia. "Entendo seu ponto de vista. Sei que se deve seguir a ordem natural, mas quando se trata do amor, o que se pode dizer?"

"Então acha que elas...?" "Apaixonadas? Pelas palavras devem estar, e já tinha percebido como as duas se olhavam, tipo Wheeler e Linka, não concorda?" Ma-Ti deu um leve aceno de cabeça. "Ah, como eu queria poder achar alguém assim, meu amiguinho. Creio que fui feita bem mais realista do que devia ser. E sei que uma hora..." mas Kuno nem teve tempo de terminar quando alguém apareceu do nada.

Era uma sombra enorme que Ma-Ti achava ser conhecida, mas não houve como reconhecer nem o que pensar na hora que a sombra apontou uma arma em sua direção e apertou o gatilho...

Continua...

* * *

**Resolvi soltar a imaginação e colocar alguns possíveis relacionamentos entre todos...ou quase todos.**

**O fato de Greedy mostrar tal afeição por Júnior em sua primeira aparição me fez querer explorar o relacionamento dos dois, que pode ser resumido em algo oposto do que Wheeler teve de seu pai.**

**Ninja e Laurie, um casal? Por que não? No jogo Ninja Warriors os androides são retratados por não terem emoções, mas decidi seguir o caminho contrário.**

**Pensei em dar a Kwame uma chance com alguém, e por que não com a Linn? Ela é uma das mais bonitas dos games e ser uma ciborgue não é motivo pra ela não ter um relacionamento.**

**Quem assistia o desenho dos Robobos, e lembra do ep. satirizando os 3 Mosqueteiros, vai reparar na piada feita por Kuno à Ma-Ti quando o achou, que sempre foi uma das minhas favoritas.**

**E chegamos a Kiyone e Mihoshi. Gosto como as duas são ligadas e não oponho-me ao amor delas. **


	6. Na Toca do Lobo

**Parte 6: Na Toca do Lobo**

* * *

Ma-Ti levantou os braços numa tentativa de se defender. Pôde-se ouvir o barulho do gatilho...mas nada aconteceu.

A sombra ainda estava lá, apertando insistentemente o gatilho da arma descarregada. Kunoichi não hesitou e desarmou o atirador, jogando-o no chão.

Os dois olharam pra ver melhor quem era o homem da arma e o reconheceram como...Argos Break.

Break parecia em estado de choque e não mostrava-se totalmente consciente do que estava ao redor. Logo outras 4 pessoas surgiram.

"Por favor, não nos machuque. Aconteceu que...Ah, graças a Deus são vocês." Logo viram que se tratava de Rigger, e junto dele estavam Leadsuit, uma mulher com roupa de piloto e outra garota bem familiar à Ma-Ti.

"Bambi Bright? É você?" "MA-TI." Gritou Bambi, correndo pra abraçar o jovem Defensor. "Que bom que seja você, meu amigo. É tão bom ver um rosto familiar."

Linka e os demais que estavam na caverna acordaram para saber o que se passava. Foi uma surpresa e tanto quando viram quem estava lá.

"Vocês. O que fazem aqui?" Perguntou Kamaitachi.

"É uma longa história, mas será que podemos comer algo antes? Quase não tivemos tempo pra isso." Pediu Leadsuit.

Enquanto alimentavam os recém-chegados, Trevor se comunicou com o resto do grupo. Alguns minutos depois, todos estavam reunidos. Laurie ficou feliz em rever Bambi.

"Que bom que está bem, querida. Achei que os aliens tivessem pego você também."

"E por pouco não pegaram. Não sei como não me notaram, mas tão logo pude, mergulhei no lago e nadei até a outra margem. Fiquei escondida nas árvores até encontrar Rigger e os demais."

"Mas e quanto a vocês? Cadê os seus chefes?"

"Temo que só nós tenhamos escapado." Disse a piloto, cujo nome era Cassidy. Rigger então falou. "Vou contar tudo que houve."

* * *

_Os eco-vilões tinham acabado de abrir a porta da nave e adentrar. O interior era todo escuro e sombrio._

_"Sintam esse cheiro: fétido, forte e enjoativo. Parece um esgoto." Sly Sludge comentou. "Não é a toa que gostei daqui." Respondeu Skumm._

_"Gente, concentrem-se. Se tiver algo de valor aqui dentro, temos que achar." Ordenou Plunder._

_Os eco-vilões não estavam acostumados a receber ordens, mas sabiam que ele tinha razão. _

_Conforme seguiam pelas passagens, mais escuro ia ficando. Nukem iluminou sua mão como se fosse uma tocha para garantir alguma luz. Rigger e Break mantinham suas armas em mãos. _

_Após um tempo, conseguiram chegar até a câmara de depósito e entrar. O que viram era fora do comum: dezenas de estranhos ovos como nunca tinham visto antes._

_"Isso é que eu chamo de descoberta." Bright clamou alegremente. "Uma forma de vida totalmente nova. Pensem no que essas coisas seriam úteis, especialmente se puder usar suas substâncias como armas contra o meio ambiente."_

_"Sem falar na parte financeira." Plunder sentia suas mãos suarem de ansiedade._

_"E aposto que são gostosos. Só um daria uma baita omelete. Oinc, oinc." Greedy grunhia ao pegar um dos ovos._

_"Hã, chefinho. Não sei se é boa ideia tocar nessas coisas sem antes saber o que são." Rigger falou um pouco receoso._

_"Deixa disso, Rigger. São apenas ovos. O que é que poderia vir de tão..." Mas Greedy mal teve tempo de completar a frase quando o ovo que segurava abriu como se fosse uma casca de banana. Os demais se aproximaram surpresos e num instante, uma macabra mão de 6 dedos pulou do ovo e se grudou no rosto de Greedy._

_Greedy tentava de tudo pra tirar o monstro do rosto, mas ele parecia ser mais forte. Rigger e Skumm puxavam juntos mas nada adiantava. Os demais ovos logo se abriram e mais criaturas saiam deles. Break e Nukem atiravam a toda, mas eram muitos e poucos eram os atingidos. Aos poucos, todos os eco-vilões foram vítimas das criaturas, restando apenas Rigger, Break e Leadsuit, que trataram de fugir. Tomando um dos corredores até a saída, logo se viram perseguidos por gigantescas criaturas negras de cabeça longa. Break descarregou sua munição contra eles para retardá-los. _

_Tão logo deixaram a nave, o piloto do jato de Plunder foi ver o que acontecera._

_"Ei, o que houve? Cadê o sr. Plunder? Por que toda essa...?" Mas ele nem conseguiu terminar de falar quando uma das mãos o pegou. Seu grito foi abafado pelo horrorizado abraço. A co-piloto ficou apavorada com que viu que saiu correndo atrás dos outros, ao passo que Break ainda atirava a esmo para trás. MAL, que observara tudo ao lado do gerador do campo de força, não sabia o que pensar. "Dr. Bright, me responda. Está presente?" Mas nada de resposta. "DRA. BRIGHT. ME RESPONDA." Ainda nada._

* * *

"Não podíamos sair por causa do campo, então ficamos vagando e procurando ficar longe daquelas monstruosidades. Break ficou tão chocado que continuou atirando mesmo sem ter munição. Um pouco depois, nós encontramos a srta. Bright."

Rigger cessou seu argumento e tomou um pouco mais de água. Os Defensores e seus amigos não imaginavam que a situação estava tão crítica. Dutch foi o primeiro a dizer.

"Precisamos ir logo à nave antes que os demais ovos choquem. Caso um deles seja uma rainha, os problemas se multiplicarão. Vocês podem nos levar até lá?"

"Querem que a gente volte pra aquele antro de monstros? Mas de modo algum." Break protestou, mas G.J. o segurou pelo colete.

"Olha aqui, aeroporto de piolho. Se esses bichos se soltarem, não vai ter lugar seguro pra ninguém. Além disso, se meu pai ainda tá la, tem uma chance dele estar vivo. E eu prefiro que ele esteja na cadeia do que morto."

Realmente a atitude de G.J. era impressionante. Ainda que seu pai fosse um terrível criminoso, ele o amava e queria salvá-lo. Break viu que não tinha saída, principalmente porque apenas MAL podia desligar o campo de força que prendia a todos.

"Então nos preparemos, pois temos uma grande missão à frente." Falou Clash.

* * *

Seguindo pela madrugada que se extinguia, os Defensores e cia. seguiam Break, Leadsuit e Rigger pela floresta, bem seguros graças a maquiagem de Laurie, que escondia sua presença dos aliens e dos face-huggers. Assim como G.J. mostrava preocupação por seu pai, Bambi pensava o mesmo de sua irmã Babs, que embora soubesse de toda maldade que ela havia feito, preferia que ela pagasse pelos crimes na prisão.

Quase uma hora depois, chegaram a uma clareira que mostrava sinais bem claros de que algo havia caído lá, causando uma imensa devastação pelo impacto. A nave era imensamente grande, com pelo menos 4 quilômetros de comprimento. O jato de Plunder se encontrava ao lado dela.

A única entrada visível era a que Duke Nukem tinha feito para entrarem na nave. Não parecia haver nenhum alien por perto, mas alguns face-huggers circulavam ao redor. Um pouco mais perto da entrada, estava o monitor com a face de MAL, aparentemente em estado de inércia. Os Defensores se aproximaram.

"MAL? Ei, MAL? ACORDA, CABEÇA DE CHIP." Wheeler deu algumas pancadas no monitor, acordando-o.

"Que? o que foi? Doutora, o que...? DEFENSORES?" MAL posicionou algumas de suas armas, mas Linn sacou seu revólver na mesma hora. Kwame viu que tinha que falar.

"MAL, presta atenção. Estamos aqui para resolver o problema da infestação dos aliens. Sabemos que a doutora Bright e os outros vilões estão lá dentro e se quer rever sua adorável doutora, vai ter que nos ajudar." MAL pensou e viu que não tinha opção. "Está certo. O que querem que eu faça?" Linka se adiantou. "Pra começar, por que nossos poderes não funcionam aqui dentro?" "A barreira do campo é de uma energia criada exclusivamente para reter as forças que seus anéis recebem de Gaia. Ela bloqueia também outras fontes similares." "Então é por isso que não pude usar a maior parte dos meus poderes, como o teleporte." Collector comentou.

"A barreira é de energia auto-sustentável. Nunca perde a força e só pode ser baixada por mim. Uma precaução que a dra. Bright adaptou em mim." MAL seguiu com seu depoimento. "Ele pode segurar qualquer tipo de ataque e repelir quase tudo, exceto vegetação, o que explica por que as árvores e plantas não foram derrubadas. Um pequeno erro na concepção da barreira." "Acha que pode retrair o campo?" Perguntou Kunoichi. "Até um comprimento de 4 quilômetros no máximo. Por que?" "Por que vamos precisar que contraia o campo pra atrair os aliens que estão espalhados. E sei que vai obedecer, se quiser ver novamente sua querida doutora." Disse Gi em tom autoritário. MAL teve que concordar.

Adentrando na nave pelo buraco, Kamaitachi, Ninja e Kunoichi abriam caminho para o grupo, já que podiam ver no escuro e Collector seguia junto dos androides, uma vez que já esteve no local. A nave era de fato bem grande por dentro e com vários corredores. Clash sugeriu que o grupo se separasse, mas Wheeler era contra.

"Tá de brincadeira, comandante? Se separar num ambiente hostil cheio de alienígenas perigosos é o maior erro que se comete em filmes, tipo como tentar fugir de um serial killer subindo as escadas da casa. Aliás, nunca entendi por que nunca tentavam fugir pela porta da frente."

A analogia de Wheeler, embora um tanto absurda, tinha seus méritos. Era mais seguro todos ficarem por perto. Vários face-huggers circulavam, mas nenhum tomava presença dos intrusos.

A medida que andavam, ficava um pouco mais difícil de seguir, devido a traços da resina grudenta que os aliens soltavam. Finalmente puderam chegar ao depósito principal, mas o que presenciaram era horrível demais pra descrever: corpos de diversos animais presos às paredes, muitos com os tórax arrombados e outros com face-huggers presos asa faces. Ma-Ti tentou se aproximar, porém Trevor o impediu, já que ele sabia que não era mais possível salvá-los. O lugar também estava cheio de ovos, bem mais do que Collector tinha visto.

"Tem algo estranho. Não tinha tantos ovos quando vim da primeira vez."

"Então só tem um explicação." Comentou Laurie. "Eles já tem sua rainha."

Subitamente, escutaram um gemido mais pra frente. Numa seção mais próxima, aparentemente quase que separada da principal devido a tanta resina que formava uma parede, encontraram os eco-vilões, presos...e mortos. Todos usados como incubadores. G.J. quase caiu no choro quando encontrou o cadáver de seu pai, Greedy. Bambi também desmoronou ao achar o corpo de sua irmã. Mesmo ela sendo do mal, era sua família. Collector lhe deu um amparo, percebendo como alguém era capaz de sentir tamanha emoção por alguém, apesar deste ter feito tanto de errado.

O gemido estava próximo e viram se tratar de Plunder, preso mas ainda vivo.

"Ah. Defensores. Que bom que puderam vir me resgatar." "Chefe, o senhor está bem?" "Parece que estou, Break, mas por ter fugido, vou reduzir seu pagamento pela metade."

Plunder não mudava nada, não perdoava falhas. O grupo já ia soltá-lo quando Dutch mandou que se afastassem, posicionando seu braço biônico.

"Ele tem um dentro. Temos que eliminá-lo." "Aguarda só um instante, major. CORAÇÃO." Ma-Ti fez uma verificação rápida. "De fato tem um, mas é recente e não está totalmente formado." Ninja viu com sua visão infra-vermelha. "Ma-Ti está certo. Ainda temos uma chance de salvá-lo. Uma remoção cirúrgica pode dar certo. Há 75% de chance de sucesso."

"Plunder pode ser um vilão, mas nem ele merece um fim assim." Foi o argumento de Linka. "Mas se deixarmos essa coisa viva, vai saber o que aconteceria. Pessoas gananciosas poderiam querer usar como meio para enriquecer, sem se importar com as consequências. Exatamente por isso não notificamos nossos superiores sobre a verdadeira natureza desta missão." Linn sabia o que dizia, mas também não podia deixar de salvar alguém que podia ser salvo. Então todos concordaram que após salvarem Plunder, destruiriam a larva alien. Uma vez resolvido, Wheeler usou seu anel pra queimar a resina e libertar o eco-vilão.

"Mas também não podemos deixar esta nave intacta. Tudo nela tem que ser destruído." Disse Kiyone. Realmente tudo aquilo tinha que ficar no sigilo.

"Então é melhor pormos isso em prática. E aí, Plunder? Onde fica o mecanismo de auto-destruição?"

"Auto-destruição?" Linka parecia meio confusa com o que Wheeler falou. "É, gata. Auto-destruição. Todo filme as naves e bases inimigas tem isso para ocultar evidências. Os bandidos tem mania disso."

Plunder não queria dizer, uma vez que seria perder uma fortuna, mas não teve escolha. "Na sala de controle. Há um sistema ativado por um código que dá acesso a todas as funções da nave. Pode ajustar o tempo que for pra acionar a auto-destruição. O código é QUEDA-1929."

Não houve quem não ficasse boquiaberto com tal código. "Somente o Plunder poderia pensar numa código assim." Respondeu Laurie. "Eu não entendi." Citou Mihoshi, o que para sua parceira não era novidade, mas que prometeu contar-lhe depois.

"Agora temos que chegar a sala de controle. Sendo a parte principal, deve ficar na parte mais alta." Comentou Clash. "Acho que posso facilitar a busca. Ninja, faria o favor de abrir aquele painel de acesso?" Atendendo ao pedido de Kunoichi, Ninja abriu o compartimento numa só puxada. Kunoichi tocou no sistema e ficou como que em estado de transe. Alguns segundos depois, se soltou, quase cambaleando. Trevor e Ulla a seguraram. "Você está bem?" "Sim, Ulla. Estou bem, mas assimilar tanta informação de uma vez sempre me deixa com dor de cabeça. Contudo, tenho a localização de todos os setores da nave, incluindo a sala de controle."

"Mas isso é da hora, mina." "Muito obrigada G.J., mas não foi tudo. Obtive também a localização e a quantia de todos os seres presentes."

"E quantos são no total?"

"Tirando a gente, Dutch, há pelo menos 100 aliens à bordo, todos espalhados pelos níveis inferiores, o que nos alivia da tarefa de precisar enfrentar todos. Encontrei a rainha em um dos níveis mais altos, perto de onde está a sala de controle, e..."

"E o que? Qual e o problema?"

"Há pelo menos 3 deles perto de nós, Collector. Mais precisamente...NA PORTA DO DEPÓSITO."

E quando todos olharam na mesma hora, estavam na porta 3 aliens gigantescos: o da esquerda tinha um tipo de couraça que se estendia da cabeça às costas e era de um amarelo similar ao de Duke Nukem e emanando um forte brilho; o da direita tinha a cauda mais reta e a cabeça ostentava um formato triangular e lembrava vagamente em alguns pontos um suíno; e o do meio era de coloração roxa com enormes garras, maiores que qualquer outro, inclusive dos dois ao seu lado, e parte da cabeça esquerda ostentava uma enorme cicatriz. G.J. não gostou do que viu.

"Ih, agora ferrou."

Continua..

* * *

**O código que Plunder citou é uma piada sobre a era da depressão americana, que se deu em 1929, quando o país teve uma crise que levou a falência de industrias e bancos e deixou milhares de pessoas sem emprego. Portanto, a queda.**

**Pensei bastante enquanto escrevia o capítulo e decidi introduzir Bambi Bright para dar um toque a mais de drama na trama. Já que o filho de Greedy está na história, por que não a irmã boazinha da terrível cientista?**

**No geral já estava com essa ideia dos eco-vilões serem hospedeiros dos aliens e para eles, que melhor do que alguns dos mais perigosos, tanto nos jogos quanto nas hqs?**


	7. Caça e Fuga

**Parte 7: Caça e Fuga**

* * *

"Não falem, nem se mexam." Falou Gi. "Lembrem-se que a maquiagem nos torna invisíveis a eles."

Mas parecia que os aliens sabiam onde eles estavam, tanto que o amarelo soltou um grunhido muito alto.

"Eu estou achando que a maquiagem não nos cobre destes." Disse Linn.

"Deve ser por causa dos genes dos eco-vilões." Foi o palpite de Kwame. "Mesmo depois de mortos, eles só causam complicações."

O roxo das garras e cicatriz foi o primeiro a atacar, mas Wheeler tratou de contra-atacar. "FOGO". E o raio de fogo acertou o alien bem em cheio, mas parecia não sentir muito.

"Precisamos passar por eles pra chegar a sala de controle."

"Nós vamos segurá-los, Linka. Na primeira chance, você vai." Ordenou Clash.

Kunoichi, Kamaitachi, Trevor, Gi, Kiyone e Mihoshi decidiram ir junto.

Os 3 aliens atacaram na mesma hora. Dutch foi o primeiro a se defender, descarregando seu laser neles.

"Acho que precisam de uma boa sacudida. TERRA." Kwame fez o depósito chacoalhar e apesar de ter tido pouco efeito nos aliens, foi o bastante para o grupo de Linka escapar. O alien triangular tentou agarrá-los, mas um tiro de Ulla conseguiu lhe chamar a atenção.

* * *

Linka e companhia seguiam cuidadosamente pelos corredores, sendo que poderia haver outros como aqueles e que o cosmético estaria perdendo efeito, mas a maioria era do tipo normal e quase não perceberam nada.

Graças as informações que obteve, Kunoichi tinha conhecimento total do caminho, facilitando a travessia.

"Acha que pode nos levar lá, Kuno?"

"Relaxa, Gi. Sou praticamente um GPS. Basta dobrar aqui e..." Só que quando ia falar, Kunoichi reparou que o corredor estava obstruído por escombros caídos do teto.

"Essa não. Acho que o impacto fez o teto desabar." Mihoshi disse aflita.

"Precisamos de outra rota. Kuno, há outro caminho?" Perguntou Trevor.

"Ter até tem, mas não vão gostar de onde vamos ter que passar."

* * *

No depósito, o resto da equipe se virava pra enfrentar os 3 gigantes.

O amarelo emanava feixes de energia de sua boca, que Wheeler procurava segurar com seu poder; o roxo era muito rápido e apenas a força de Ninja podia contê-lo, embora seus braços começassem a sofrer sérios arranhões; e o triangular se defendia dos tiros causados por Clash, G.J. e Ulla. Ma-ti e Collector concentravam seus poderes mentais a toda pra tentar segurar as criaturas, mas não estavam tendo sucesso.

* * *

"Temos que ir por aqui mesmo?" Perguntou Linka nervosamente.

"Eu sinto, mas se queremos chegar a sala, só por aqui."

A rota que seguiam, pelos dutos de ar, era de fato perigosa, pois passava dentro e acima da câmara da rainha. Rastejaram pelos dutos como ratos num labirinto, que felizmente eram bem largos para seguirem.

Pelas grades, era possível ver a câmara da rainha e a própria: muito maior até que os 3 gigantes, com um enorme escudo ósseo na cabeça e o abdomen enorme, da onde os aliens pegavam os ovos, e apresentava certo aspecto físico similar a de um rato.

"Não me surpreenderia que o Skumm tenha sido o hospedeiro. Tão feia quanto o tal, que já era feio como o diabo." Kamaitachi comentou em tom de piada. Mas agora não era hora disso, e sim de agir.

Apesar de toda tentativa de seguir silenciosamente, a rainha de alguma forma pressentia suas presenças e começou a rosnar furiosamente e a se debater, como se tentasse se levantar. O grupo não perdeu tempo e tratou de correr.

* * *

A batalha estava difícil. A quantidade de munição era vasta e pouco efeito fazia, sendo que o roxo da cicatriz parecia o mais afetado. Laurie viu que o amarelo estava distraído com Ninja e Dutch, teve uma ideia: pegando um pedaço de aço caído, o jogou na cabeça do roxo, que tinha encurralado G.J. e Ulla, chamando-lhe a atenção.

"Aí, coisa horrorosa. Onde faz a manicure? Numa serraria?" E o alien roxo saiu furioso atrás de Laurie, que conseguiu uma vantagem devido a quantia de ovos na câmara, os quais o alien tentava não acertar. Chegando próximo do alien amarelo, Laurie ficou provocando cada vez mais até o que roxo investiu com toda força, mas ela saltou pra lado no último instante, fazendo o monstro atacar o alien amarelo bem no pescoço, cortando-o como uma faca quente na manteiga.

O alien amarelo tombou quase que na hora e o ataque também foi sério pro roxo, já que suas garras foram seriamente entortadas com o impacto. Ainda assim, estava com disposição para caçar. O resto da equipe tentava segurar o alien obeso, mas este era mais resistente do que se pensava, vendo que a solução era incapacitá-lo. Dessa maneira, Kwame, Wheeler, Rigger, Leadsuit e Ma-Ti começaram a chamar sua atenção e quando houve uma chance, Clash, Break, Linn e Dutch descarregaram suas armas nas pernas do alien, derrubando-o, o deixando sem poder de levantar-se.

Looten Plunder não passava bem, pois sentia que a larva alien estava a ponto de sair. Vendo que com certeza seria seu fim, decidiu ao menos uma vez em sua vida fazer algo pelos outros sem querer nada em troca, sendo que a seu pedido, Ninja o jogou nas costas do roxo, que se debatia numa tentativa de tirá-lo de lá. Plunder foi subindo pelas costas até a nuca da criatura e se agarrou a ela. Em poucos segundos, a larva saiu, varando o peito de Plunder e a nuca do alien, pegando-lhe no cérebro.

O alien da cicatriz conseguiu se manter de pé por mais uns segundos, mas foi cambaleando aos poucos e chegando perto do alien obeso, tombou em cima dele, cravando-lhe as garras profundamente, matando-o de um vez.

O grupo todo pôde se reunir e juntos contemplaram os dois monstros mortos e lamentavam a perda de Plunder, que uma vez na vida, fez algo certo.

"Foi o melhor patrão que tive," lamentava Break. "e que nunca atrasava o pagamento."

"Olhe pelo lado bom." Disse Bambi. "Pelo menos ele não vai mais poder descontar do seu salário."

* * *

Finalmente o grupo de Linka teve acesso a sala de controle e uma vez usado o código, puderam acessar os controles.

Linka tentou fazer funcionar o mecanismo de auto-destruição, mas não consegui nada.

"Caramba. A nave deve ter queimado muita energia. Não há o bastante para iniciar uma fusão." "E tem outra coisa que podemos fazer?"

"Só tem uma coisa, Kiyone. Se não podemos explodir, podemos trancá-los. Pessoal, estão ouvindo?"

* * *

No depósito, Wheeler recebeu uma mensagem no comunicador.

"É a Linka no comunicador. Diga, gata."

"Wheeler, não temos força o bastante para explodir a nave, então vou trancar todas as portas, lacrando essas coisas dentro. Diga pra todos seguirem pra saída em 15 minutos. E fiquem atentos, pois achamos o covil da rainha e ela parecia bem mal-humorada."

Wheeler deu o recado a todos e com isso, se prepararam pra fugir, mas Bambi foi onde estava o corpo de sua irmã. Instantes depois, ela regressou.

"Bambi, onde esteve?" "Só fui buscar uma coisa, comandante, mas agora podemos escapar."

"Linka. Está terminando?"

"Só mais um instante, Trevor. Pronto. Regulado pra fechamento em 15 minutos."

Seguindo novamente pelo duto, mais uma vez viram a rainha ainda agitada e se debruçando, sabendo que tinha algo. Gi sabia disso.

"Ela sabe que estamos aqui. Se apressem."

* * *

Os Defensores e cia. corriam a toda pela passagem, de toda maneira despistando os poucos face-huggers e aliens que não ficaram presos nos corredores e câmaras recém-fechadas. Ouviram algo de dentro dos dutos e antes que pudessem fazer algo, um deles cedeu bem em cima de Wheeler...da onde saiu Linka. Ela, vendo onde despencou, tratou de levantar seu noivo. "Querido, você está bem?" "Tô, sim, russinha. Pode cair em cima de mim quando quiser." Todos acharam graça por um instante e logo que todo a equipe se juntou, puseram o pé-na-estrada.

Depois de uns minutos, finalmente chegaram a porta e de fora, puderam ouvir as últimas portas serem lacradas e as batidas raivosas dos aliens. Ninja, Kamaitachi e Dutch pegaram uma grande placa que estava caída e usaram pra lacrar o buraco. Wheeler fechou-o com seu poder.

"Certo, pessoal. Agora temos que desativar o campo pra sair daqui. Mas como vamos convencer...?" "Deixe essa comigo, comandante. MAL, querido?"

"Quem está me...dra. Bright?" Ao olhar pro lado, ele reconheceu a figura matadora de sua linda doutora. "Dra.? Você está bem? E esse buraco no seu traje?"

"Ah, isto? Só um arranhão. MAL, meu bem. Acha que pode abrir o campo de força parcialmente, digamos pela parte de cima o bastante para o jato decolar?" "Mas doutora. Você que criou o campo. Não deveria saber disso?"

Com certeza Bambi fazia por merecer seu trabalho de atriz, principalmente por conseguir imitar tão bem a dra. Bright.

"Eu sei que eu consigo, mas será que você consegue? E se sim, faça logo ou vou molhar sua placa-mãe." "Como quiser, doutora."

Olhando pra cima, o campo começava a se abrir num espaço largo o suficiente para que o avião pudesse sair.

"Excelente trabalho, MAL, meu anjo." " Obrigado, doutora, mas precisa se apressar. O campo só pode ficar ou totalmente desativado ou ativado. O desligamento parcial, devido a sua fonte contínua, só se dará por poucos minutos." "Está certo, e comece a retrair o campo o mais que puder." "Mas o por que desse..." "Só obedeça."

* * *

No acampamento, dra. Derek e dr. Helix cuidavam dos animais não-infectados que haviam sido mandados por Ma-Ti quando notaram que o campo de força estava se contraindo. "Acha que podem ser eles, dr. Helix?" "E quem mais poderia ser, dra.?"

* * *

Do lado da nave, os Defensores viram que conforme o campo se abria, mais o poder de seus anéis aumentava até regressarem ao nível normal. Mesmo Collector notava que seus poderes estavam voltando com tudo.

"É hora da gente vazar desse lugar. Cassidy, acha que pode botar essa lata pra voar?" perguntou G.J.

"Eu não sei, sou só a co-piloto." Cassidy respondeu um tanto nervosa. "Tenha calma. Creio que posso fazer algo." "Obrigada, comandante Clash."

Todos seguiram para o jato, mas de repente um forte estrondo se ouviu de dentro da nave e numa derrubada súbita, a rainha-mãe apareceu.

"Nossa. É como nos filmes, mas é bem maior...mais assustadora," Kwame comentou todo tomado pela surpresa. "e ela tá bem brava."

"É como se tivéssemos chegado a fase final e que é hora de enfrentar o último chefe."

"Se o caso é esse, Ulla, então tá na hora de usar nosso últimos bônus. Vamos unir nossos poderes. TERRA."

"FOGO."

"VENTO."

"ÁGUA."

"CORAÇÃO."

"PELA UNIÃO DE SEUS PODERES, EU SOU O CAPITÃO PLANETA."

"VAI, PLANETA."

Continua...

* * *

**Capitão Planeta versus Rainha-Mãe. Agora o bicho vai pegar.**


	8. Planeta vs Rainha

**Parte 8: Planeta vs. Rainha**

* * *

"Oi, Defensores. Pelo visto cheguei em...Ei, por acaso é...?" Ele olhou direto para a Rainha-Mãe.

"Adivinhou, Capitão. É isso que está vendo, e precisamos dar o fora agora." Disse Wheeler.

"Ok, turma. Vão pro avião que eu dou cabo da situação." E enquanto todos seguiam até o jato, Capitão Planeta se deparava com a rainha.

"Olhe, não é de meu costume levantar a mão pra mulheres, ainda mais sendo mães, mas no seu caso faço uma exceção."

A rainha tentava investir contra o Capitão, mas ele se mostrava mais veloz, porém tinha consciência de que não deve-se subestimar os inimigos, ainda mais alienígenas.

Ela conseguiu agarrá-lo com a cauda, mas logo ele se soltou e tratou de jogá-la no chão. "Sempre gostei de uma queda-de-braço, mas é a primeira vez que jogo queda-de-cauda."

Os Defensores e todo o grupo seguiram para o jato. Linka quis subir, mas Clash a deteve. "Aguarde um instante. E se houve algum deles lá dentro?"

Kamatiachi se voluntariou pra entrar na frente e quando abriu a porta, havia mesmo um lá, que investiu contra ele. Kamai tentava livrar-se mas o alien, cujas características lembravam uma aranha, conseguia mantê-lo no chão. Os demais quiseram ajudar, mas Kamai pediu que não interferissem. Com um jogo de pernas, o androide agarrou o alien e o jogou escada abaixo, deixando-o desnorteado no solo, ao passo que Kamai saltou e cravou suas lâminas braçais bem na cabeça dele.

Não tendo mais perigo, todos se acomodaram no jato. Clash e Cassidy foram até a cabine e tentaram ligar as turbinas, mas não conseguiam. Só então repararam que o combustível estava quase no fim. Cassidy correu pra avisar.

"Más notícias, pessoal. Estamos a zero de combustível e a barreira está se fechando. Collector, poderia nos teleportar para fora?"

"Até posso, mas meu poder ainda não está em pleno total. Poderia teleportar 2 ou 3 de cada vez, mas não sei se daria tempo."

Ma-Ti seguiu dizendo: "Avise o Capitão, Collector. Talvez ele possa a todos nós tirar." Collector tratou de contatar o Capitão.

* * *

Planeta ainda tentava vencer a rainha-mãe e viu que só conseguiria se a colocasse de volta à nave. Nessa hora, ele recebeu uma chamada telepática de Collector.

"Capitão Planeta, está me ouvindo? O jato não vai decolar." "Entendi, minha amiga. Me dê só uns minutos que daí..." Mas nessa hora de distração, a rainha contra-atacou, cuspindo uma forte jorrada de ácido no herói da Terra, fazendo-o cair de dor. "Arghh. Esse ácido...está me enfraquecendo."

Apavorada com o que percebera, Collector avisou seus amigos.

"Temos problemas, gente. O Capitão levou um banho de ácido e a rainha está se aproximando dele."

"Isso é terrível. Temos que ajudar."

"Eu sei, Laurie, mas o que poderemos fazer?"

"Eu sei de uma coisa, Trevor. Está com seu rifle tranquilizante à mão?" Trevor apresentou o rifle á Linka, que tirou do seu colete um tubo de ensaio. "Acha que pode dar um tiro a uma longa distância?" "Posso, sim. Meu rifle é pra esse tipo de distância."

"Beleza. Agora esvazie um dos seus dardos e coloque isto nele. Confie em mim, vai ajudar a salvar o Capitão."

* * *

Nessa hora, Planeta se contorcia de dor quando tentava se erguer, e a rainha aos poucos se aproximava, aprontando o ferrão da cauda.

Trevor, Clash, Ninja, Linka e Wheeler estavam próximos do local. Trevor posicionou sua arma e fez mira. "Por favor, Trevor. Cuidado. Só temos uma chance."

"Relaxem. Uma chance é só do que preciso."

Faltando mais alguns passos para chegar ao seu alvo, a rainha deixou a mostra sua segunda boca, ao passo que o Capitão Planeta mal se aguentava de pé. De repente, um tiro foi disparado e acertou o herói, liberando uma gosma roxa que aos poucos envolveu todo seu corpo. A rainha preparou a cauda e a atirou, acertando o Capitão, todo coberto pela gosma.

Subitamente, o corpo do Capitão brilhou com uma forte intensidade. A cauda não fez o mínimo de dano. A gosma separou-se dele, que estava todo limpo do ácido.

"Ah. Como é bom estar limpinho. Agradeço-lhe, meu amiguinho gosmento."

De longe, o grupo vibrava de alegria de ver seu amigo herói de volta.

"Que bom o dr. Helix ter me dado aquele micróbio comedor de lixo. Ele estava certo, veio bem a calhar."

"Hora de voltar ao serviço. Se não posso te levar pra nave por bem, é melhor manter a cabeça fria." E tomando uma grande quantidade de ar, o herói da Terra lançou um poderoso sopro gelado sobre a rainha, prendendo-a numa enorme estrutura de gelo. Uma vez presa, a rainha foi arremessada pra dentro da nave e o buraco de onde saíra foi fechado com um forte calor. "Agora que cuidei dos furos, hora do fechamento." "Espere, Capitão. Não pode me largar aqui com essas espécies sub-desenvolvidas." "Fica calmo, MAL. Volto pra te buscar. Prometo."

Linka e cia voltaram para o avião, e era bem na hora, pois uma leva de aliens acabara de chegar a clareira e começava a cercá-lo. Pouco depois, o Capitão Planeta agarrou o jato por baixo e o levantou.

"Senhoras e senhores, bem-vindos a Planet Air Lines. Por favor, apertem os cintos de segurança, pois teremos uma grande turbulência."

Planeta levou o jato pela abertura do campo de força que se fechava até o acampamento. Doutora Derek e dr. Helix receberam os amigos.

"Valeu a força, Planeta. Você é o cara." "Fico feliz que estejam bem, mas ainda tenho um negócio a resolver."

"Um minuto, Capitão. Precisa fazer mais uma coisa. Pra mim e pra Bambi." G.J. chegou perto e disse algo no ouvido do herói. "Não é problema, G.J. Resolvo isso já."

* * *

Retornando pra dentro do campo, os aliens começaram a se reunir em torno de MAL. Naquela hora, o Capitão voltou e foi direto pra dentro da nave por cima.

"Por que será que ele foi lá pra dentro? Foi resgatar mais alguém? E se ele decidir me deixar aqui? Bem que deveria saber que o Capitão nunca..." "Ei, MAL. Saudades?" Quando se deu por conta, MAL estava sendo carregado no ar. "É você? Achei que fosse..." "Eu dei minha palavra, MAL, e ela nunca volta atrás. Só demorei pra fazer uma parada rápida." E com toda rapidez, ele passou pelo campo que se fechou pro completo.

No acampamento, todos viram Planeta chegando, carregando MAL e dois corpos, um de Greedy e outro de Bright. G.J. e Bambi se ajoelharam diante de seus parentes mortos.

"Muito obrigada, Capitão. Mesmo com tudo que minha irmã e o pai de G.J. fizeram, preferimos eles enterrados aqui do que naquele lugar horrível."

"Mas agora temos um sério problema." Disse a doutora Derek. "As criaturas estão contidas, mas não podemos deixá-las aqui. O que faremos?"

"Tá limpo. doutora. Hora de cortar o mal pela raiz. Mas primeiro, Collector, tem como..." O Capitão disse algo no ouvido dela. "Claro que posso, Planeta. Já regresso." Collector desapareceu na hora. No mesmo momento, Capitão Planeta girou pra dentro do chão. Collector retornou logo e em seguida, um tremor tomou a área e de forma repentina, todo o espaço cercado pelo campo de força, pelo qual via-se os aliens batendo inutilmente, foi erguido no ar. Debaixo dele, via-se o Capitão. "A parada é mais pesada do que pensei que seria."

"C-Capitão? Mas o que..." "Muito fácil, Gi, quando se consegue calcificar a base e aí facilita na hora de erguer. Collector, obteve a informação que pedi, minha amiga?" "É claro. Preste atenção." E um feixe de luz saiu de sua mente indo direto para Planeta, que subiu ao céus e começou a girar o domo à grande velocidade como um atleta olímpico faz na prova do martelo. Em poucos segundos, ele jogou a terra infectada pra fora da atmosfera e pra dentro do espaço sideral. "Pra frente e além, onde seus gritos...não poderão ser ouvidos." Logo, o Capitão voltou a Terra.

"Essa foi demais, Capitão. Mas será que não irá cair em algum lugar habitável?" "Fique descansado, Kwame. Collector calculou as coordenadas no computador da Arca e traçou uma rota onde não vai cair em nenhum planeta com vida." "Pelo menos assim esperamos." "Agora podem resolver tudo, Defensores. Tenho que ir recarregar e não esqueçam: O PODER É DE VOCÊS." E o Capitão sumiu pra dentro dos anéis, como faz quando o serviço termina.

Todos viam a grande cratera da onde se encontrava a parte da reserva animal destruída pela infestação. Os únicos consolos eram que a parte perdida era menor do que antes, já que o campo de força não afetava a vegetação e que boa parte dos animais da reserva puderam ser salvos. Kunoichi não conseguiu deixar de fazer uma exclamação.

"Vai levar um bom tempo para o espaço perdido ser preenchido, e queria que tivesse algo que pudéssemos fazer em favor dos animais que sobreviveram."

Laurie fez uma cara de pensamento positivo. "Sabe de uma coisa? Tem algo que podemos tentar."

* * *

"Isso, isso. Mantenham a pose, meninas. Sejam bem naturais. Relaxem e façam de conta que estão se divertindo." Laurie instruía as garotas, todas posando em roupas de banho e maquiadas com os novos cosméticos ao lado de coalas e cangurus. Todas elas: Linka, Gi, Ulla, Kunoichi, Mihoshi, Kiyone, Linn, Cassidy, Bambi e uma garota latina, na verdade Collector usando seu poder pra se disfarçar de humana. Ninja e Kamaitachi cuidavam das fotos e filmagem e Wheeler, Kwame e G.J. se encarregavam da iluminação e figuração. Laurie entrou na cena final, onde pediu que todas as modelos se juntassem.

"Os produtos Laurie Sanders são perfeitos para todos os tipos de mulheres, especialmente com minha nova linha de maquiagem a prova d'água, com garantia de não sujar a água e que não foram testados em animais. Brevemente em todas as lojas, e parte da renda irá para a reserva animal do norte da Austrália. E corta." Todos aplaudiram o desempenho das garotas.

"Laurie. Isso é muito generoso de sua parte. Querer doar parte do que receber pelos animais." Disse a doutora Derek. "Não precisa agradecer. Tenho feito isso desde que conheci os Defensores, e estou satisfeita de dar alguma contribuição pela Terra. Você poderia ter entrado na seção de fotos, doutora. Eu a acho bem fotogênica e não penso que uma cadeira de rodas seja obstáculo pra ser modelo. Muitas modelos são assim e fazem sucesso." "Eu sei, mas nunca fui muito fã de ostentação ou aglomeração."

* * *

Clash discutia com dr. Helix e Dutch procuravam ver o que se daria com o caso.

"Naturalmente não podemos divulgar sobre a nave ou os aliens. Alguma solução para o relatório oficial?"

"Que tal, comandante, falar da queda de um asteroide que atingiu o solo com tanta força que se desintegrou com o impacto?"

"Parece plausível, doutor. E se falarmos que o asteroide veio numa velocidade tão grande que a queda causou a devastação de parte da reserva a ponto de reduzir a pó tudo que atingiu? O que poderia explicar como tantos animais sumiram." Pronunciou Dutch. O resto do grupo logo se aproximou.

"E então, pessoal? O que se decidiu?" Clash se adiantou. "Bem, Ma-Ti. Uma vez que é essencial manter do mundo total segredo do ocorrido, decidimos que um asteroide caiu com uma força descomunal a ponto de reduzir a poeira tudo que foi atingido, inclusive os animais do local. Sei que não parece justo, mas é melhor do que deixar que a verdade seja usada por inescrupulosos."

Realmente era o que tinha de ser feito. Todos então concordaram com o segredo.

* * *

Dra. Bright e Hoggish Greedy foram sepultados. Só restava saber o que fazer com os ex-asseclas dos eco-vilões. G.J. foi o primeiro a se pronunciar.

"Ei, Rigger. Você trabalhava pro meu pai por causa de um acordo que meu bisavô fez com seu avô, não foi?" "É, sim, G.J.. Sua família é dona de tudo que pertence a minha e precisamos trabalhar para vocês pra sempre." G.J. Ficou com pena de Rigger. "Faz o seguinte: como herdeiro do meu velho, posso resolver essa parada como eu quero. Então, desse momento, tô te liberando. Tua família tá livre, vai ter tudo de volta e mais um acréscimo de 30% do que tenho pra você como compensação." Rigger não acreditava no que ouvira. Deu um grito de alegria tão forte ao mesmo tempo que abraçava o filho do seu ex-chefe." "G.J. Obrigado de todo coração. Finalmente vou poder ser aquilo que sempre quis." "Que seria...?" indagou Wheeler. "Ser fazendeiro, é claro. _O velho Rigger tinha uma fazenda, ia-ia-oh. E_ _nessa fazenda havia um pato, ia-ia-oh..."_ E Rigger seguia cantando e saltando.

Clash voltou a atenção para Break. "Break. Apesar de se um criminoso, é um homem de talentos e meus soldados precisam de alguém com tais habilidades. Posso lhe conseguir um pedido de perdão se aceitar entrar no meu grupo. O que diz?" Break pensou um pouco e depois de ver o quanto foi desperdiçou da vida sendo um mercenário, estendeu a mão para o comandante, aceitando sua oferta.

"Já que estão falando de mudança," Comentou Leadsuit, retirando seu traje de chumbo. "vou mudar também. Chega de energia nuclear. Vou me dedicar a fontes de energia limpas com a solar e a geotérmica. Dão menos dor de cabeça."

"E como você fica, MAL? Podia ficar conosco." Disse Gi. "Como é? Eu, me unir a vocês?" "Claro. Sem a doutora Bright, podia fazer um bom uso da sua inteligência pelo bem do planeta." "E acho uma ótima ideia. Podíamos fazer muita coisa juntos. Não pensa assim?" Kunoichi acariciou levemente o monitor de MAL, deixando o computador pensante meio ruborizado e percebendo o quanto a androide ninja se mostrava atraente, decidiu aceitar.

"Que bom que tudo se resolveu. Creio que é hora de voltar para a Arca, mas não partirei sem antes cumprir o prometido e levar a todos num passeio nela. Aproximem-se, por favor." E num gesto, Collector teleportou a todos.

* * *

No instante seguinte, os Defensores, os Ninja Warriors, Clash, G.J. Ulla, Trevor, Cassidy, Bambi, Dutch, Linn, doutor Helix, doutora Derek, Laurie, Mihoshi e Kiyone se viram dentro da Arca. Para os que não tinham ido lá ainda, era deslumbrante. Diversas estandes e exposições com amostras de animais e seres de inúmeros mundos.

"É fascinante." Exclamou doutor Helix.

"Que doideira." Disse G.J.

"Fantástico." Foi o que Linn achou, tendo Kwame sorrindo ao seu lado, dando-lhe o braço. Ela não pôde deixar de estar feliz por estar na companhia dele, e vice-versa.

"Amigos. Preciso verificar uma coisa na sala de controle. Importariam-se de aguardar minha volta? Serei rápida e depois terei prazer em fazer uma turnê."

"Fique à vontade, Collector. E leve isto." Laurie lhe passou uma sacola. "Meus novos cosméticos. Todas as minhas modelos recebem amostras grátis."

"Lhe agradeço. Sei que me serão úteis. Já volto." E Collector sumiu na hora.

* * *

Pouco depois em sua sala, ela reapareceu e foi ao painel do computador confirmar alguns dados.

"Como pensei. Na pressa, acabei errando um número das coordenadas que forneci ao Capitão. Só posso rezar que onde for parar, não venha a causar tantos danos como teria feito na Terra." E com isso em mente, Collector deu uma última olhada pela janela externa, antes de se juntar a seus amigos, para a imensidão do espaço infinito.

Continua...

* * *

**Ainda não acabou. Tenho mais uma parte que com certeza vão gostar. **


	9. Ainda Não Acabou

**Parte 9: Ainda Não Acabou**

* * *

"Vocês, Wheeler Vam Guimme e Hoggish Greedy Júnior, aceitam estas mulheres como suas legítimas esposas?"

"Sim, é claro."

"Pode crer."

"E vocês, Linka Kardovith e Ulla Mayara, aceitam estes homens como seus legítimos maridos?"

"Sim, eu aceito."

"Sem dúvida, sim."

"Então, pelos poderes concedidos a mim pela sagrada igreja de Deus, eu os declaro maridos e mulheres. Podem beijar as noivas." Concluiu o padre.

Com certeza foram dois beijos incríveis. Todos na igreja aplaudiram pelo casamento duplo ali realizado.

* * *

No saguão do hotel, a recepção era das melhores, da ótima decoração ao serviço de bufê. Não havia quem não estivesse feliz pelos dois casais.

"Linka, querida. Preciso dizer que está maravilhosa. Adorei especialmente o vestido branco. Acho que vou instituir essa tradição em meu planeta."

"Ah, muito gentil dizer isso, Collector." Linka abraçou amavelmente a fêmea alienígena. "E muito obrigada por aceitar ser uma das damas de honra." "O prazer foi meu."

* * *

"G.J., meu garoto. Tenho muito orgulho de você. Não apenas por seguir um caminho mais correto, mas por ter achado uma moça tão doce e especial para ser sua esposa."

"Ah, valeu, bisavô Porkaloin. Realmente foi uma surpresa te achar aqui na Austrália. Que bom que pôde vir." G.J. abraçou seu bisavô, mas sentiu que ele parecia um pouco triste. Com certeza pelo que tinha acontecido a Greedy. "Sei que o papai fez bastante besteira, bisô, mas confia no que digo: ele nunca deixou de ser um bom pai pra mim." "Pelo menos nisso ele se esforçou. Quer pegar um sanduíche de salada de galinha? Ainda procuro manter uma boa alimentação, mas..." "Não diz nada, bisô. Hoje é dia de festa, então tá liberado."

* * *

"Vou te contar, Laurie. É gentileza sua ter bancado a festa de casamento de Wheeler e Linka e de G.J. e Ulla."

"O prazer foi todo meu, Gi. E realmente espero um dia ter um casamento igual ao deles, pois nunca se sabe quando vai achar o partido certo." Ela terminou de falar e deu um olhar para trás, dando uma piscada para Ninja, que tentava disfarçar sua atração pela jovem de cabelo castanho.

* * *

Kwame e Linn se encontravam numa das mesas. Ambos não tiravam os olhos um do outro.

"Então, Kwame. Acredita que podemos dar certo, mesmo que..." Kwame pôs os dedos sobre os lábios dela. "Hã-hã. Não diga nada. Deixe as ações dizerem." E ele aproximou sua boca para junto da de Linn, dando-lhe um longo e apaixonado beijo. Não havia dúvida sobre o que os dois sentiam.

* * *

Kiyone e Mihoshi viam os amigos expressando seu mais profundo amor, bem como os recém-casados. Kiyone sussurrou algo no ouvido da amiga e as duas trataram de sair de fininho, como quem busca um lugar mais privado.

* * *

"Seu micróbio comedor de lixo foi uma verdadeira benção, dr. Helix. Sem ele, o Capitão Planeta estaria perdido, sem contar a gente."

"Estou feliz de ter podido ajudar, Ma-Ti. Espere só para ver as novas variedades que estou criando, como um que se alimenta de matéria decomposta e a usa pra fertilizar terra."

* * *

"Meus cumprimentos a vocês, meus amigos. Foi um casamento e tanto, e sei que dará certo."

"Gentil de dizer isso, Capitão Planeta, e acho que poderá nos ver com mais frequência, já que G.J. e eu fomos convidados pra passar a lua-de-mel na ilha da Esperança." O herói deu um abraço de parabéns em Ulla e depois em Linka e nos rapazes.

Clash não pôde deixar de dizer: "De fato, espero que aquelas coisas não caiam em algum lugar habitado, ou que possam causar algum estrago."

* * *

Seguindo por uma região montanhosa, um grupo de criaturas verdes com armaduras vermelhas patrulha o perímetro por ordem de seu mestre, um dos feiticeiros mais poderosos e perversos que aquela terra já conhecera.

Sem qualquer aviso, algo gigantesco caiu a poucas milhas dali. As criaturas seguem na direção da queda e quão grande é sua surpresa ao verem uma espécie de floresta envolta numa grande cúpula, que misteriosamente sumiu segundos depois. A patrulha segue e adentra na estranha floresta.

* * *

Dias depois, num castelo lá longe, um feiticeiro em trajes negros e vermelhos está envolto em pensamentos quando um de seus servos mais leais surge diante dele, como que saído do nada.

"Mestre. Tenho notícias que podem ser de seu interesse."

"Verdade? E o que é?"

"Uma das patrulhas do norte afirma ter encontrado um enorme pedaço de terra vindo dos céus."

"Isso é sério?"

"Sim, mestre. E ainda dizem ter achado uma estranha espécie de ser, como nunca tinha sido visto antes. Houve algumas baixas, mas conseguiram capturar uma das criaturas e prendê-la numa jaula. Na verdade, estão lá fora com ela."

"Mande que entrem. Desejo vê-la." E a um gesto de mão do servo, os soldados trouxeram a jaula com a criatura cuja cabeça lembrava uma canoa invertida e sem olhos que rosnava nervosamente.

"Tivemos que usar uma jaula anti-ácido pois o ser consegue cuspir um ácido muito forte, e ainda achamos isso, que parece um tipo de ovo."

O feiticeiro pegou o ovo e o examinou, mas tão logo o pegou, este se abriu e dele saltou uma espécie de inseto, que tentou se agarrar ao feiticeiro, que num gesto mágico, o parou em pelo ar. O rosto do feiticeiro, antes muito sério, agora esboçava um leve mas sombrio sorriso.

"Eu gostei. Talvez esses seres possam me ser de alguma utilidade contra meus jovens inimigos." E com um gesto, fez aparecer um globo luminoso onde podia contemplar seus inimigos.

* * *

"Eu falei que devíamos ter seguido pelo outro lado. Era mais longo, porém mais seguro."

"Bah. Você não faz nada que não seja reclamar?"

"Talvez ele tenha razão. Não gosto nada daqui. Estou preocupada."

"Não fique preocupada. Estou aqui pra te proteger."

"Realmente era preciso virmos por aqui?"

"Tenho, sim. Certeza total. É por aqui onde devemos achar..."

"Boa tarde, meus amigos."

Todos já deviam estar acostumados com suas aparições, mas sempre era uma surpresa.

"Fico feliz que o senhor tenha aparecido."

"Muito gentil, minha querida. Trago boas e más notícias."

"Que novidade."

"A boa é que encontrei em definitivo a resposta de sua busca. A má é que uma nova forma de vida extremamente nociva e hostil acabou de chegar e esta terra. E ele a descobriu."

"Ele? Então quer dizer..."

"Sim, infelizmente..." E o homenzinho prosseguiu em sua declaração.

* * *

Bem acima, na atmosfera do planeta, uma nave que seguira a porção de terra infectada se mantinha na órbita. Em seu interior, um grupo de seres humanoides observavam a tudo de um monitor. Depois de ver o suficiente, eles se dirigiam a uma sala cheia de armas e se equiparam para o que viria a seguir. Um que parecia o líder, ajustava seu capacete e ao sacar as lâminas de sua manopla, disse aos companheiros em seu próprio e estranho dialeto.

"Hora da caça."

FIM.

* * *

**Os casamentos não estavam previstos anteriormente em meus planos, mas resolvi que dariam um final mais feliz, ainda mais pra quem torce que Wheeler e Linka fiquem juntos.**

**Também aproveitei o final pra inserir pontos que deixei de fora, como a relação de Kwame e Linn e a presença de Don Porkaloin.**

**Um amigo sugeriu que introduzisse o Predador mas de outro modo. Achei que deste seria mais interessante.**

**O final, que os mais atentos vão descobrir do que se trata, já deixa em aberto a possibilidade de uma nova história.**


End file.
